L'histoire d'une étoile
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Souvenirs de fées... Lorsqu'un important combat tourne mal et que Lucy H est tuée, Fairy Tail est chamboulée. La Guilde de Magie n'a pourtant pas le temps de faire son deuil car une Guilde Noire, animée par l'esprit de vengeance d'un vieil ennemi, essaie de détruire la Conscience, ce qui empêche le bain de sang, l'Anarchie chaotique ! Natsu se relèvera-t-il? Lucy est-elle morte?
1. Chapter 1

Le lieu était dévasté, comme si une bataille avait établi là logis et laissé un trace éternelle. Fumants, les bâtiment s'étaient affalés sur leurs flancs. Les visages des quelques survivants, des quelques malheureux encore à terre, étaient couverts de poussière, de sang et de peine. Les batailles magiques ne menaient jamais à un bon tournant. Les mages finissaient tués ou cloués sur un lit de camp. Les armées ennemies n'avaient jamais été si violentes, pas en territoire occupé, pas dans une ville emplie de citoyens innocents et incapables de riposter !

Rares survivants, une poignée de mages tenait, faisant face à cet adversaire étrange qui harcelait leurs frontières depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ils ne savaient même pas à quelle patrie ils avaient affaire. Ils savaient juste qu'en tant que mages, ils devaient protéger la population. L'évacuation de la cité avait été un succès. Seuls les réticents n'avaient pas voulu quitter leurs battisses.

Les quelques mages étaient en piteux état, couverts d'égratignures, épuisés, les yeux cernés. Trop de puissance magique avait été utilisée. Trop de combattants leurs faisaient face. Ils avaient failli perdre leurs position, l'ennemi avait failli entrer plus loin dans la ville. Ils avaient réussi à les maintenir dans la périphérie, loin des bâtiments encore logés. Les derniers à tenir debout.

Sa chevelure rouge sang flottant derrière elle, son regard profond posé sur l'adversaire, une mage, épée à la main, dit :

\- Tout le monde ! Il faut percer le cœur des troupes, les pousser vers la falaise qui borde la ville !

\- Mais Erza, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, fit remarquer Levy, une frêle jeune fille aux cheveux bleu électriques.

\- A nous tous, nous y arriverons, nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras et donc jamais perdu, lui rappela Gray, une jeune homme bien bâti à la chevelure bleu marine.

-Cessez de parler, allons-y ! s'exclama Natsu, un mage portant une écharpe à carreaux et dont la chevelure rose saumon était ébouriffée par le vent en fonçant tête baissée. Lucy, une constellationiste à la chevelure blonde s'exclama en se lançant à sa suite :

-Natsu ! Y aller seul ne t'aidera pas !

\- Je ne suis pas seule, ma partenaire est là, rit-il alors que Happy, voletait près d'eux.

-Quel inconscient, soupira la jeune fille en souriant, tirant deux clés de son trousseau alors que les soldats leurs fonçaient dessus et que les mages suivaient Natsu et Lucy en hurlant leur motivation.

Loki ! Virgo ! Venez ! Hurlait Lucy alors que de son fouet ,un Fleuve étoilé , elle frappait les soldats qui l'approchaient. Natsu, de ses attaques dévastatrices, eut vite raison des quelques cinquante soldats qui lui faisaient face.

Loki, aidé de la force du Regulus, anéantissait les soldats qui tentaient de s'en prendre à la maîtresse de sa clé. Virgo, creusant des trous improbables, piégea une grand nombre de soldats sans sourciller. Lucy sourit, ravie et dit :

Merci ! Vous pouvez y aller, sinon je n'aurai pas assez de pouvoir en cas de mauvaise surprise.

Princesse, vous ne devez pas épuiser vôtre stock de magie, étant donné vôtre état physique, cela pourrait être dangereux, dit Virgo en disparaissant.

Sois prudente, Lucy. Je forcerai la Porte si cela devait mal tourner, dit Loki avec gravité en s'en allant à son tour.

La jeune mage sourit, émue par leurs conseils et posa doucement sa main contre son flanc qui saignait. Un coups d'épée Virgo l'avait remarqué...

Lucy, à terre ! Tonna une voix. La jeune fille obéit sans réfléchir.

Erza bondit par dessus son corps accroupi et d'un coups magistral d'épée, elle vainquit les quelques soldats qui avaient profité de la disparition des esprits pour se rapprocher de la mage.

Oh... Merci, Erza, fit-elle, honteuse d'avoir baissé sa garde.

Sois prudente, ils ont pour mission de nous tuer, fit la mage guerrière en se mêlant aussitôt à d'autres combats.

Lucy courut à l'abri, sa magie presque épuisée, son Fleuve étoilé inutile face au nombre grandissant de soldats. Épuisée, elle assistait aux combats.

Wendy, Natsu et Gajeel combinaient leurs attaques de chasseurs de Dragons pour causer plus de dégâts dans le cœur des troupes adverses. Erza, Gray et Juvia se chargeaient du flanc gauche de l'armée, aussi impitoyables que possible. Levy, Mirajane et Luxus se chargeaient du flanc droit de l'armée, les repoussant sans ménagement vers leurs retranchements, espérant les faire atteindre la falaise et basculer dans le vide.

Se sentant inutile et lâche, Lucy quitta son refuge. Elle sortit une clé, sachant ue deux clés l'anéantiraient. Elle s'exclama :

Gemini ! Venez à moi !

Les deux petits être bleu apparurent, confiant directement leur inquiétude à leur maîtresse et amie. Elle n'avait pas assez de magie pour _ça._

Lucy sourit, amusée de voir ses esprits s'inquiéter pour elle et assura à Gemini qu'elle pouvait le faire. L'esprit se transforma en la jeune femme avec un pointe de résignation dans le regard. Main dans la main, front contre front, Les deux Lucy récitèrent l'incantation :

- _Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Montre-moi ton apparence. Ô Tetrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles. Ouvre-moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection. Que les 88 étoiles des cieux s'éclairent maintenant . Urano Metria !"_

Une lumière aveuglante engloutit la ville entière une court instant. Tou les mages de Fairy Tail savaient quelle attaque était employée. Erza lança un regard inquiet dans la direction de sa camarade, Natsu hurla à Happy de faire demi-tour, Wendy supplia à Carla de la porter à leur camarade.

Les étoiles du ciel et de l'univers frappèrent avec un silence théâtral et une puissance incroyable les soldats qui se refusaient à tomber, au pied de la falaise au bas de laquelle un fleuve fracassait les corps contre les bordures de pierre.

Gemini disparut aussitôt l'attaque lancée. Lucy s'effondra sur ses genoux, vidée de toute sa puissance magique. Elle avait au moins aidé à finir cela, pensait-elle. Rapidement, les événements se bousculèrent. Elle reconnut les silhouettes de Natsu et de Wendy qui volaient dans sa direction. Elle entendait les cris de joie des mages : ils étaient vainqueurs ! La jeune fille voulait exprimer sa joie, son plaisir , mais son corps s'embrasa de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux sur la plaie qui était apparue. À son abdomen, juste en dessous de sa poitrine, manquant son cœur de peu et son estomac et justesse.

 _-Oh..._ songea-t-elle alors que la pointe de l'épée quittait son corps pour à nouveau s'y planter.

A quelques pas de la bordure de la falaise, elle n'entendait même plus les voix de ses camarades, les cris de victoire, le vent qui lui fouettait les oreilles et le visage.

Son corps glissa sur le côté. Elle avait mal ! Si mal ! Son sang, lâche, quittait à flots cette plaie béante !

Elle se rassura à l'idée que Wendy serait bientôt là, qu'elle l'aiderait peut être à au moins taire la douleur. Que Natsu vaincrait celui qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Que Erza la réprimanderait pour son inattention.

D'un coups de pied dans les côtes, son assaillant la projeta dans le vide. Lucy, yeux écarquilles, incapable de dire mot tant la douleur était intense et le choc profond, se sentait tomber inexorablement. Au loin, elle entendit la voix de Natsu hurler son nom, celle de Wendy en faire autant, celle de Erza hurler de rage... Puis ce fut le noir...

Natsu plongea sans hésiter, à la suite de sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ! Il devait la sauver ! Il devait tout tenter. Lorsque le corps ensanglanté fut englouti par les flots, il craignit de ne pouvoir le retrouver. Son odorat auquel il se fiait toujours lorsqu'il cherchait quelqu'un ne lui était d'aucune utilité sous l'eau ! Son oui si perçante était aussi inutile. Il plongea, tête la première, quelques minutes après Lucy alors que Happy, accompagné de Carla et Wendy, survolait les flots déchaînés d'ans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune fille au milieu des cadavres de soldats.

Nageant avec la force du désespoir, poursuivant le courant trop rapide, Natsu faisait de son mieux pour ne pas finir fracassé contre les rochers. Il avait eut beau chercher sous l'eau, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son amie. Il n'avait rien trouvé sinon les clés des de la constellationiste, le petit trousseau gisait au fond du fleuve. Natsu remarqua alors, au loin, une tête blonde, agrippée à un bouclier, son regard embrumé par sa perte de sang considérable.

-Lucy ! Hurla-t-il en nageant de son mieux dans sa direction.

Elle entendit la voix familière qui à travers le brouillard de sa conscience, tentait de la ramener ! La tirer vers la douleur qu'elle voulait oublier.

\- Natsu... ça fait mal... fit-elle dans un souffle en esquissant un petit sourire pitoyable. Il l'entendit, malgré la distance, et lança :

\- Bien sur que ça fait mal une épée à travers le corps !

\- Natsu ! Une chute ! Hurla Happy qui tentait de pecher la jeune fille blessée malgré la violence et vitesse du courant. Wendy ne savait que faire pour aider. Elle savait que deux corps seraient trop lourds pour Carla et elle devait conserver sa magie pour soigner son amie qui se vidait de son sang dans l'eau infectée par la mort du fleuve.

Au loin, tranchant l'horizon, une chute d'eau fit frémir Natsu d'horreur. Si jamais il la perdait là dedans, ce serait la fin.

\- Lucy ! Ne t'endors pas ! Lui hurlait-il en nageant vers elle, se rapprochant doucement à cause des courants contraires qui le poussaient contre les bordures de pierre.

\- J'essaie... répondit la mage d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Il gronda de fureur, maudissant sa lenteur. Il voyait le corps blême de la jeune fille se rapprocher dangereusement de la chute d'eau, s'éloigner de lui. Il voyait Happy se démener pour la saisir mais sans pouvoir se stabiliser au dessus du bouclier.

\- Attrapa ma main !

Elle tendit la main, rassemblant toutes ses maigres forces pour attraper celle qu'il lui tendait. Elle la saisit, il l'empoigna. Elle rencontra le métal froid de ses clés dans la paume de son équipier, sourit naïvement en pensant à la colère de Aquarius. La chute les emporta. Happy vola à leur suite, tentant malgré tout de les attraper au vol. Il saisit le dos du pull de Natsu. Lucy avait relâché sa prise, perdu connaissance, son buste imbibé de sang. Le Chasseur de Dragon la tenait par une main mais la sentait glisser : ils étaient tous deux trempés.

\- Happy ! Elle glisse ! S'exclama-t-il avec impuissance.

L'exceed tentait de prendre de l'altitude. Carla et Wendy les rejoignaient, paniquées.

\- Natsu ! Des tireurs ! Lui apprit la jeune fille aux courts cheveux bleu.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pû réagir, une flèche transperçait le bras du Chasseur de Dragon. Ce même bras qui tentait de maintenir Lucy.

Le lien fut rompu et sous une pluie de flèche que Happy et Carla évitaient de leur mieux, Natsu vit, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, sa bouche ouverte en un cri sourd, le corps inanimé de sa camarade, sa proche amie, celle qui lui était si chère, tomber pour être englouti par la masse d'eau de la chute.

\- LUCYYYYYY !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une suite Mouvementée !**_

Les tireurs avaient visé le corps tombant. Natsu, fou de rage après avoir perdu sa camarade, tentait de se maîtriser, de se concentrer sur ses recherches. Ils avaient perdu la trace de Lucy depuis un bon moment et cela ne faisait que les angoisser. Le Chasseur de Dragon n'avait pas tenté de trouver les tireurs, incapable de penser à ces idiots alors que sa partenaire se noyait. Wendy avait rapidement soigné son bras, pour que la blessure ne le gène pas dans le sauvetage de leur amie.

Carla et Happy désespéraient, Le fleuve se réduisait en un cour d'eau calme, sans traces de corps ou de sang. Même les armes des soldats n'étaient pas encor arrivée jusque là. Wendy, voyant le soleil se coucher, se demandait s'il finiraient par trouver la mage saine et sauve. Les deux Dragons Slayers se posèrent à terre, sachant que leurs exceeds n'avaient plus la force de voler ais qu'ils taisaient leur fatigue, portant une priorité à la recherche de Lucy.

Finalement, Wendy et Natsu arrivèrent à un affluent. Ils décidèrent de ne pas pousser les recherches trop loin alors que la nuit se faisait noire. Natsu aurait bien aimé poursuivre, mais il devait accorder un peu de repos à Wendy, Happy et Carla. Seule l'angoisse et la colère faisaient taire la fatigue et la faim du mage de feu. Assis près du feu qu'il avait allumé pour réchauffer ses camarades, il testait son odorat, tentant de trouver un piste. Mais la panique la gagnait et il brisait sa concentration. A chaque fois qu'il sentait son odeur, celle du sang se faisait plus intense encore. Et l'odeur du sang de la jeune fille était bien trop présente dans l'eau du fleuve pour l'aider à se localiser. Il finit par fermer les yeux pour tomber dans un sommeil troublé où il voyait encore et toujours le corps inerte de sa partenaire tomber ...

Un bruit dans les fourrées.

Natsu se réveilla d'un bond, alerte. Il reconnaissait cette odeur. Il se tourna vers la forêt qui les entourait et -, sourcils froncés, vit Loki sortir du couvert des arbres. Il lança au leader des Portes du Zodiaque :

\- Loki, tu as forcé la porte ?

\- Oui, Natsu... J'ai dû. Nous avons tous ressenti une douleur insoutenable saisir nôtre maîtresse. Elle n'a ouvert aucune porte pour se sortir de là... Gemini dit qu'elle a épuisé sa puissance magique... Je suis venu voir comment elle allait, expliqua l'esprit céleste d'une voix brisée par l'inquiétude que ressentaient les esprits du zodiaque.

Natsu qui avait espéré voir l'esprit du lion arriver avec Lucy baissa tristement les yeux. Il avoua à son ami :

\- Loki, Lucy a ... Elle a été grièvement blessée et jetée dans le fleuve. Nous tentons de la retrouver depuis hier.

Réagissant avec violence, perdant tout le sang froid dont il faisait preuve quand il était encore mage de Fairy Tail, Loki saisit le Chasseur de Dragons par le col, sifflant :

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle est perdue quelque part et même pas en état d'ouvrir un Porte !

-Elle a perdu ses clés, ajouta la mage en sortant le trousseau de sa poche.

Loki le lâcha. Dans son regard brillait mépris et colère. Il dit, en disparaissant :

\- Gardes précieusement ses clés, nous tenterons de la localiser à partir du monde célèste.

-Je suis désolé, Loki, souffla le mage.

\- Pas autant que moi... Ce furent ses derniers mots. Il ferma sa Porte de lui même. Wendy finit par revenir à elle. Elle s'étira, sans dire mot et ils attendirent dans l'angoisse et la peur que se réveillent Happy et Carla pour reprendre leurs recherches.

Alors que Happy revenait doucement à lui et que Wendy se rinçait le visage à l'eau du fleuve, Natsu sentit une odeur étrangement familière.

Il se leva, son regard intrigué tourné vers la forêt ? Il ne s'agissait pas de Loki. Ce dernier ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir des informations quant à la position de sa maîtresse. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de la Guilde. Nul en pouvait les retrouver, si loin du champs de bataille qu'ils avaient quitté sans dire mot alors que tous festoyaient. Non, cette odeur le répugnait. Un ennemi était trop proche d'eux pour que ce soit là le fruit du hasard.

\- Wendy, on a été suivis, annonça le mage en s'élançant entre les arbes sans attendre que Happy ne déploie ses ailes. L'adrénaline le poussait à agir de manière si inconsciente. Mêlée à l'odeur de ces personnages indésirables, il ressentait la faible odeur de sa partenaire portée disparue. Et s'ils l'avaient trouvée avant lui ? Et s'ils l'achevaient à cet instant même.

Sa folle course le mena à une clairière. Il croisa le regard bleu de Ikagura, cette femme au sabre si adroit qu'ils avaient combattu jadis dans la Tour du Paradis. Ses longs cheveux roses rassemblés en un chignon, un court kimono rose pâle s'arrêtant à son genoux, elle souriait à la vue du mage éssouflé. Ce dernier détecta l'origine de l'odeur. Son regard flamboyant se posa sur le fouet noir orné d'un pique en son bout. Ce fouet de cuir qui avait si souvent servi à sa partenaire lorsque ses ennemis étaient trop nombreux ou sa magie inutilisable. Le f fouet de Lucy. Il gronda :

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça, Assassin des Skulls ?

-Oh. Ça ? Sa voix était fluette, son sourire large. Je l'ai pris sur un corps sa vie que j'ai pris plaisir à brûler.

-Enflure ! Gronda le Chasseur de Dragon en attaquant de ses poings enflammés. La jeune femme esquiva sans mal, riant aux éclats face à cet emportement. Elle dit, disparaissant lentement :

-Voyons, un mort reste un mort, inutile de chercher réparation face à ce fait.

-Elle était en vie ! Je le sentais ! S'exclama le mage avec colère.

-Mais cette flamme qui l'animait, je l'ai éteinte sans hésitation, car vous les mages de Fairy Tail, avez détruit la Tour du Paradis il y 7 ans !

Son visage, dernière parcelle de son être encore visible, ne souriait plus. La mage noire avait accompli ce qu'elle n'avait pu achever jadis. Elle avait écrasé l'un des pétales formant le fort cerisier de cette Guilde qui lui avaient fait connaître l'échec. Ses derniers mots dits, elle avait disparu. Wendy apparut au dessus de la clairière, Carla la portait. Happy les suivait.

La jeune Chasseuse de Dragon fut posée près de son camarade. Elle reconnut le fouet, gisant au milieu de la clairière, là où la mage noire l'avait laissé tomber.

Natsu s'était laissé glisser sur ses genoux, ses poings serrés avec tant de force que ses jointures blanchissaient et que ses ongles se plantaient dans ses paumes.

-Natsu... Natsu, qui était-ce ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu... Tu es blessé ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu était accroupie près de lui, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire. Elle remarqua les larmes qui s'écrasaient contre le sol sec. Elle ne commenta pas cela, disant :

-Natsu, nous devons retrouver Lucy. Son état est sûrement...

-Nous ne la trouverons pas... Une Guilde Noire l'a trouvée avant nous... De vieux ennemis... Ils l'ont... Ils l'ont achevée...

Wendy en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle ne voulait le croire. Sur ses joues rougie par son vol, des larmes roulèrent, elle bafouilla :

\- Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi auraient-ils... Pourquoi alors que...

Natsu se frotta les yeux, il alla ramasser ce dernier souvenir de sa partenaire. Il laissa Wendy et Happy évacuer leur peine. Lui n'avait plus de tristesse en lui, seule la colère faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Serrant cette relique appartenant à présent au passé, il gronda :

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre. Ils veulent une guerre et ils l'auront !

 _ **Lâches les Commentaires !**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Magnolia, les mages blessés riaient autour d'une coupe de bière, ravis que cette nouvelle menace ait enfin été maitrisée. Erza écrasait sa part de tarte à la fraise de sa fourchette, frustrée de ne pas savoir où étaient Natsu, Wendy et Lucy. Happy et Carla étaient sûrement avec eux mais nul n'avait prévenu les membres de la Guilde. La mage guerrière ne pouvait oublier cette horrible image qui était à présent gravée dans sa mémoire...

Une épée embrochait Lucy. Le premier coups avait plus choqué qu'autre chose. Le second coups l'avait faite tomber. Deux perforations. Son corps en sang tombait du haut de la falaise et Natsu plongeait pour la sauver. Puis, des mages noirs sortis de nulle part avaient commencé à tirer surs les mages sur le champs de bataille. Le repli avait été ordonné par le maître et elle avait perdu de vue Wendy, Happy et Carla qui poursuivaient sûrement Natsu et Lucy au dessus du fleuve. A la même table, Gray était tout aussi frustré qu'elle, gelant et dégelant son verre sans prêter attention aux fêtards. Juvia fixait ses mains tremblantes d'anxiété, Gajil tentait de ne pas s'en prendre aux membres insouciants de la Guilde. Le maître avait été convoqué par le Conseil. Mirajane n'affichait aucun sourire, Lissana retenait ses larmes d'angoisse. Levy voulait croire en l'arrivée prochaine du trio, tout comme Luxus.

Ivre depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Kanna se leva sur le bar, son regard noir posé sur les membres de la Guilde. Elle hurla, ses poings sur ses hanches :

\- Pourquoi vous réjouissez-vous ? Comment osez-vous faire la fête ? Celle qui a exterminé ce que vous n'avez pas pu vaincre est portée disparue, grièvement blessée ! Des membres de VOTRE GUILDE ne sont pas là à vos côtés ! Ils ont disparus depuis des jours et vous osez faire la fête !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle commune. Tous fixaient la jeune femme avec honte ou colère. Un reproche ne fait jamais de bien à celui qui est visé. Les portes de la Guilde s'ouvrirent en un bruit. Gajil avait déjà abattu son poing contre la table qu'il partageait avec tous les mages anxieux, la brisant. Erza ne preta aucune attention à son gâteau qui s'écrasait à terre, son regard se porta à la porte où deux silhouettes étaient apparues. Natsu et Wendy, portant leurs exceeds dans leurs bras. Leurs visages affichaient résignation et douleur. Gray fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança vers son camarade d'enfance, demandant :

\- Où est Lucy ?

Natsu affichait une mine effrayante. Il semblait lutter en la rage et le désespoir. Comme lorsque Lisanna avait été dite-morte.

-Réponds, Natsu, fit Erza en s'avançant vers le duo, suivie de Mirajane.

Le Chasseur de Dragon semblait ne pas remarquer qu'on lui posait des questions. Wendy, de nouvelles larmes ruisselant sur son visage, dit d'une petite voix :

\- Elle est... Assassins des Skull a...

-Qu'a fait cette Guilde Noire ? Où est Lucy, s'exclama Gray, agacé.

\- Elle est morte.

La voix de Natsu, pourtant si basse, eut l'effet d'un cri sur ses camarades. Erza battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, tentant de se ressaisir. Mirajane portait ses mains à son visage, des larmes lui coulant sur le visage. Levy poussa un petit cri d'horreur en comprenant enfin. Gray lui ne lâchait pas Natsu des yeux. Il lança :

\- Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas laissée mourir.

Natsu le fixait avec colère et tristesse.

-DIS-LE !

-JE N'AURAI JAMAIS FAIT CELA ! Hurla le Chasseur de Dragon. JE SERAI MORT POUR LA SAUVER !

-Alors qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi es-tu là sans elle, siffla le mage de glace.

\- Ils l'ont trouvée avant nous. Son corps a été réduit en cendres. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, lança Wendy avec résignation.

Les mages de glace et de feu se défiaient du regard. Il régnait autour d'eux une atmosphère pesante. La perte d'un membre de la Guilde n'avait jamais été une chose pensable. Fairy Tail est une famille. Ils avaient perdu un membre de cette famille et cela les ébranlait tous.

\- Je ferai tomber cette Guilde, jura Natsu en brisant le contact visuel et en sortant sans rien ajouter.

\- Fairy Tail fera tomber cette Guilde Noire. Une guerre n'est pas l'affaire d'une personne, Natsu Dragneel, l'apostropha Erza.

\- Le Vieux sera contre, lui signala le mage de feu.

\- Pas après les funérailles.

A son retour de la réunion du Conseil, quelques jours plus tard, Makarov fut informé du décès de l'un de ses membres. Des plis furent envoyés à Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Hell pour annoncer cette triste information. La date des funérailles était prévue, aucun corps n'était à enterrer, comme la plupart du temps lors de la mort d'un mage en mission.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une larme? Une question? Partagez cela !**_

Une marque sur la main, une douleur au torse, une migraine abominable, elle se réveilla en gémissant. Autour d'elle, le ciel était étoilé, brillant de mille feux. Des planètes assez petites, volaient un peu partout, traversant ce ciel bleu marine de manière étrange et vitesses variantes. Elle se releva, fascinée. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Qui était-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce précieux détail. De cette information cruciale. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, une chose importante ! Mais quoi ? Où ?

Elle fit quelques pas et fut rapidement ennuyée par le vide qui l'entourait. Elle avait beau marcher, traverser ces étranges ponts qui reliaient plusieurs planètes, elle ne croisait personne. Était-elle seule ?Perdue ?

Si oui, elle devait à tout prix quitter ce lieu. Rejoindre celui où elle devait être ! Mais où devait-elle être ? Ces questions existentielles la hantaient, la frappaient comme des vagues se fracassant contre sa tête douloureuse. A sa main, un symbole inconnu était scellé à sa peau. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Se résignant à s'asseoir à même le sol, elle se mit à dessiner ce symbole. Jouant avec les courbes et les droites de ce drôle de dessin, elle se prit à sourire naïvement, comme son son subconscient se souvenait mais taisait ses souvenirs. Pourquoi ? C'était insensé. Elle cessa de regard restait pourtant posé sur ces formes qu'elle avait faite.

Qu'était-ce ? Une flamme ? Une astre ? Une symbolique religieuse ? Une lettre ancienne ? Elle se releva, époussetant cette tenue déjà en piteux état et couverte de sang qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué jusque là. Machinalement, ses mains parcoururent son corps pour n'y trouver aucune blessure, aucune plaie. Juste une cicatrice à son abdomen. Mais cela semblait trop ancien pour être la cause de cette hémorragie. Elle trouva un emplacement spécial aménagé à sa ceinture. Vide. Elle avait perdu quelque chose. Sur la poche de cuir, le même symbole était représenté. Qu'était-ce à la fin ?

Irritée, intriguée, elle reprit sa marche. Au loin les astres filaient encore à vitesse variantes. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? La nuit tomberait-elle ? Le jour se lèverait-il ? Qui l'avait laissée là ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Son regard brun se posa sur une planète plus grande que les autres. Douze Portes y semblaient accrochées. Elle approcha, fascinée. Les Grandes Portes de bois lustré semblaient emplies de secrets enfouis. Pouvait-elle seulement les approcher ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait rien, même pas son nom. Ses doigts effleurèrent la plus grande des Portes. Dessus était gravé un symbole, un rond pourvu d'une courbe. Un étrange sentiment frappa la jeune femme qui ôta aussitôt sa main. Elle fixa le symbole rose sur sa main et murmura :

Fairy Tail...

Soudain, les douze Portes s'ouvrirent. Elle courut se cacher derrière des gravas, des restes de colonnes. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de là. Elle ne savait même pas à qui se fier.

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses et aux grands yeux bleu parlait à un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunette jaunes. Sourcils froncés, elle lui disait :

-Loki, si nos contrats n'ont pas encore été rompus, alors la vie de la Princesse n'a pas encore été éteinte. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter là.

-Le roi des Esprits nous a demandé de suspendre nos recherches dans le monde es mortels, Virgo. Nous devons juste ne plus nous y balader sans y avoir été appelés.

-Si elle était en état de nous appeler, la Princesse l 'aurait fait quand la mage noire serait apparue, répliqua sèchement la dénommée Virgo.

\- Ne vous chamaillez pas, elle est peut être coincée entre des dimensions, dit un étrange personnage qui portait des cornes.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous devons la trouver au plus vite, Capricorne, dit Loki avec gravité.

-Oui, et pendant que nous la cherchons, Fairy Tail fait face à une guerre, soupira une jeune femme aux cheveux roses portant des cornes de bouc.

\- Fairy Tail ne sera pas seule, Aries, lui dit d'un ton rassurant Loki.

\- Si nou ne la trouvons pas vite, elle pourra se perdre dans une dimension hors de nôtre portée, commenta sombrement une sirène qui flottait au dessus du sol, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Euh... Qu'est ce que Fairy Tail au juste, demanda la voyeuse en sortant de sa cachette, frissonnant de peur lorsque onze paire d'yeux se posèrent sur elle pour ne plus la lâcher.

-Nom des Seigneurs des Constellations ! S'exclama Loki en faisant un pas en arrière de surprise.

 _ **Trois en un jour ! Fort fort tout ça ! Vous saurez bientôt quelle belle intrigue se cache là dessous !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis deux mois, une Alliance plus puissante que jamais traquait les anciennes Guildes Noires de l'Alliance Baram. Alors que Sabertooth se concentrait sur les mouvements inquiétants et que Blue Pegasus étudiait les échanges entres les diverses Guildes Noires, Fairy Tail localisait la nouvelle Guilde Noire, celle qui avait pris la place vacante de Grimoire Heart à la tête des autres.

Composée des plusieurs anciens ennemis que les fées de Magnolia avaient déjà affrontés, cette Guilde nommée Shame avec pour emblème un ananas noir trempait dans diverses affaires peu légales. Ils tiraient les ficelles du trafic d'être humains qui enflammait le continent depuis des mois, la distribution de stupéfiants inquiétants, croissant la puissance et les capacités de mages.

Les quelques données que Gajil avait récoltées n'en disaient pas long sur le Maître de cette nouvelle Guilde. Mais ses membres les plus actifs étaient très connus. Sans compter l'unité d'élite d'Assassin des Skulls, les chevaliers du Purgatoire ayant échappé à l'emprisonnement et les membres de Blue Skull, cette Guilde possède une armée assez puissante pour annihiler le Conseil et les Guildes officielles.

Mais les actions politiques de cette Guilde n'avaient pas grand intérêt pour les membres de l'Alliance. Une Guerre avait été déclarée lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se mêler des combats, ce fameux jour, au bord de la falaise. Les flèches qu'ils avaient tirées avaient déclenché les hostilités. La mise à mort de l'un des membres de Fairy Tail par un membre de Shame avait scellé l'affrontement entre ces Guildes.

Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, les funérailles furent moroses, sous la pluie froide de Magnolia. La majorité des mages présents avaient versé quelques larmes qui s'étaient mêlé à la pluie. Fairy Tail avait gardé la tête haute alors que les roses blanches étaient posées sur la pierre tombale agrémentée d'une gravure représentant tous les signes astrologiques qui servaient la jeune mage.

Dix esprits avaient assisté à la mise en terre d'un tombeau vide. Jamais on n'avait vu les dix esprits célestes forcer leurs portes. Seul Loki, l'esprit du Lion, avait cette habitude. Aquarius crée une fontaine au pied de la pierre tombale. Loki avait fait brillé le ciel d'un feu d'artifice. Sagitaruis avait envoyé voler dis flèches symboliques vers le ciel nuageux. Puis ils avaient disparus et n'étaient jamais revenus. Natsu avait toujours le trousseau de clés à sa ceinture. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Il ne savait pas grand chose de la magie des Constellations, mais il ne comptait pas céder ces clés à un mage constellationiste de pacotille. Même à Yukino il ne pouvait donner ce trousseau, même s'il savait que là aurait été la volonté de Lucy.

La constellationiste de Sabertooth s'étonnait que les clés n'aient pas disparu aprs la mort de Lucy. A la mort de son propriétaire, une clé se trouve un nouveau maître. Or les dix clés d'or étaient toujours là, à la ceinture du Chasseur de Dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux mois après cet enterrement douloureux, Fairy Tail se dressait face à cet ennemi si puissant, avec à ses côtés ses alliés les plus loyaux. Natsu, incapable encore d'accepter la mort de sa partenaire, se jurait de faire payer à cette mage noire. Il se jurait de la trouver et de trouver le soldat qui n'était pas un soldat qui avait embroché la jeune fille ce jour là et qui avait disparu avant que Erza n'ait pu l'attraper. Dans la Guilde, la joie n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant. Qui arrivait par hasard verrait une salle pleine de monde, mangeant, riant, parlant avec vivacité. Quiconque est un habitué remarque les chaises vides, les regards baissés et les deux uniques tables où nul ne rit.

Entrant d'un pas décidé, Sting et Rogue, les jumeaux Chasseurs de Dragons, s'exclamèrent :

-Oy Natsu ! Deux mois que vous broyez du noir ! Il faut vous relever !

-Je suis debout, Sting, pour affronter ces enflure, gronda l'intéressé sans lever les yeux vers les nouveaux venus.

-Tournes la page, ça changera la donne sur le champs de bataille, s'irrita Sting.

-Je tournerai la page lorsque cette Guilde sera démantelée, siffla Natsu en se levant pour lui faire face.

-Lucy n'aurait jamais voulu vous voir vivre de haine et de vengeance, Natsu, intervint Yukino qui venait d'entrer .

-Lucy aurait voulu que je sois là pour elle lorsqu'on lui a ôté la vie, trancha le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre les camarades par Alliance. Erza intervint :

-Nous ne broyons pas du noir, nous sommes simplement encore en deuil et chacun fait son deuil à sa manière.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas capables de combattre, nous irons seuls sur le champs de bataille, l'informa Sting sombrement.

\- En quel honneur ? Ce combat nous concerne tout autant, fit Natsu.

\- Elle était une amie, Natsu, ne l'oublie pas. Pour ce lien, nous le ferons, glissa Rogue.

\- Et mes esprits célestes ont une étrange annonce à nous faire, dit Yukino.

Tous s'installèrent au bar. Yukino sortit la clé de Libra. Elle l'invoqua lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tous regardaient par là.

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et bouclés, deux balances en main, apparut. Elle salua les mages, sa maîtresse et annonça d'une traite :

\- Le roi des esprits semble chamboulé pour la disparition de la constellationiste qui a contribué à la sauvegarde de plusieurs clés d'or. Il se trouve que les dix Portes au service de dame Lucy soient ouvertes. D'après Loki, ils peuvent librement aller et venir entre les mondes. Ceci est physiquement et logiquement impossible car seule la magie d'un maître des clés peut maintenir ouverte une Porte. Et maintenir ouvertes dix Portes du Zodiaque deux mois durant est un fait que le roi des esprits ne veut expliquer.

-Les hypothèses, demanda Natsu, avalant chaque mots avec espoir.

\- J'y arrivais. Ainsi donc une théorie circule dans le monde céleste. Je dois encore avoir confirmation de Loki et des autres, et des recherches sont prévues partout dans le Monde des Esprits...

\- Abrège , grogna Gray. Ignorant le regard noir que lui adressait Yukino.

\- Il se pourrait que vue la puissance magique de Dame Lucy et les réactions étranges que son corps subit suite à l'utilisation quotidienne de nombreuses clés d'or, au lieu de la laisser mourir, son instinct de survie a poussé son corps vers les limites de l'impossible humain et donc...

Elle hésitait. Les regards noirs de Natsu, Erza et Gray face à son hésitation la firent soupirer. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs après tout... Elle acheva :

\- Lucy Heartfilia est peut être devenue une Égarée.

\- Plus de détails, peut être, grogna Gajil.

\- Une Égarée est une âme qui a fait quitter le monde physique à son corps et s'est retrouvée dans le monde Céleste. Jadis, seuls les plus grands constellationistes en étaient capables puis ce fut interdit par le Roi des Esprits. Or si un ou une Égaré(e) venait à errer sans guide, sa vie humaine serait figée et l'Égaré ne survivrait pas sans eau ni nourriture puisqu'il n'y en a pas dans le Monde Céleste, expliqua Yukino.

\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, soupira Wendy.

\- Si elle est perdue là bas depuis deux mois, mauvaise, sourit tristement Carla.

\- En quoi cette information est-elle importante, lança Erza à Libra avec une note de brusquerie dans la voix.

\- Le monde Céleste est secoué, les logique n'y ont plus d'équilibre. Si Dame Lucy s'est retrouvée envoyée là bas, elle a déjà été retrouvée mais par n'importe quel esprit et bien des esprits peuvent manipuler des Égarés.

\- C'est donc un avertissement, soupira Gray.

\- Envers quiconque vous suggère la liberté ou la mort de Lucy Heartfilia, n'ayez pas confiance. Les Égarés sont intouchables du monde physique. Ne tombez pas là dedans.

-Si dix Portes du Zodiaque sont ouvertes, n'importe qui en sachant un minimum sur les esprits célestes peut passer, notifia Erza.

\- Et donc tuer pour de bon Lucy si elle est en vie, compléta Gajil.

\- Le Roi des Esprits se charge de la trouver et la conserver, il m'a chargée de vous interdire l'accès aux Portes d'Or et de ne pas sous-estimer vôtre ennemi, Shame, déclara Libra pour finir avant de disparaître.

\- Pourquoi irions-nous dans le monde Céleste, sourcilla Natsu dont le visage était illuminé à présent, ayant la perspective de revoir sa partenaire en vie.

\- Pour la sauver, ce que n'importe qui dans la Guilde ferait si possible, grogna Erza comprenant qu'ils étaient plongés dans un dilemme irritant.


	7. Chapter 7

Sous le ciel bleu sombre et profond du monde Céleste, animés de colère et de peur, dix esprits des Portes d'Or étaient perplexes. Assise sous leurs yeux, celle que tous croyaient morte depuis près de deux mois et demi ( d'après la chronologie du monde humain ) , les étudiait du regard sans dire mot, attendant la réponse à sa question. Loki se tenait les tempes, sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Assise face à la jeune fille patiente qui attendait sa réponse, Aquarius la fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle demanda :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez ?

\- Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Et vous ?

\- Sais tu qui je suis ?

\- Je devrai ?

\- Pourquoi réponds-tu à mes questions par des questions ?

Aquarius perdait patience, tous le voyaient bien. Le premier esprit avec lequel Lucy avait établi de forts liens ne supportait pas qu'on l'ait oubliée.

\- Parce qu'il y a matière à réfléchir. Puis-je vous toucher ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

\- Quand j'ai touché la Porte là, le nom « Fairy Tail » est apparu dans mon esprit. Si... Si je venais à toucher l'un d'entre vous, en saurai-je plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La transmission de nos pouvoirs Célestes pourrait t'expulser dans ta dimension et t'envoyer te perdre quelque part sur le continent, hésita Aquarius qui ne voulait pas ressentir ce trou au fond de son être une fois de plus. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir la perte de sa maîtresse une seconde fois. Elle, l'Esprit du Verseau qui aurait pu la sauver de la noyade. L'éloigner de la mage noire qui avait poussé le corps physique de la blessée à réagir, à se défendre, le poussant dans ses retranchements.

\- Essayons, décida Loki en s'avançant vers Lucy. Aquarius se dressa alors entre eux, sifflant :

\- Tu as beau être le leader des Portes du Zodiaques, je ne te permettrai pas de la mettre en danger, Léo le Lion!

\- Sois raisonnable ! Cette amnésie peut durer des jours et nous ne savons pas combien de temps passera dans le monde des mortels !

\- Tu veux la renvoyer là bas, à la boucherie, alors qu'elle a survécu de justesse, explosa Aquarius.

-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, Aquarius. Alors ne me fais pas passer pour un insensible ignorant, s'exclama Loki avec colère.

\- Fairy Tail mène une guerre ! Tu veux tout de même la plonger dedans, Léo ? demanda calmement Virgo.

\- Elle est apte à se battre. Nous pouvons franchir les Portes. Nous saurons agir, le passé ne se répétera pas, convint Caprico avec sagesse.

\- Sachez que les Portes du Zodiaques ne seront plus liées si elle venait à perdre la vie par VOTRE inconscience, gronda Aquarius, ses sourcils froncés.

Les dix Esprits Célestes s'approchèrent. La jeune fille qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation, les fixait tour à tour, Allaient-ils répondre à sa question ?

\- Maîtresse, vous allez sûrement ressentir une terrible sensation. Prenez sur vous, ce ne sera pas long, dit Caprico.

\- Tendez la main, dame Lucy, dit Sagitarrius. La jeune fille obéit, ne sachant de qui il parlait puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas se nommer ainsi.

Dix mains se posèrent sur la sienne. Elle fut engloutie par une pluie d'étoiles, de morceaux d'histoire, de voix sans origine, comme si son esprit brisé tentait de se reconstruire, guidé par les forces des dix clés d'or.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Oh..._

Elle vit une jeune fille qui lisait un magazine sur un banc. Elle vit une enfant jouer à la poupée seule. Elle vit une jeune fille aborder un garçon aux cheveux roses, lui montrant quelque chose sur sa main. Elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges éclatants changer d'armure par la pensée, se transformant en une guerrière bien armé vit une femme aux cheveux bleu enfermer cette jeune fille dans un étrange prison d'eau. Elle vit le corps de la jeune fille tomber du haut d'une tour pour être rattrapé par le jeune homme aux cheveux roses...

Elle voyait défiler les images de plus en plus vite, les voyant sans les voir, les comprenant de manière inconsciente. Sa tête était douloureuse, elle recevait trop d'informations d'un seul coups.

Le défile d'image ralentit. Les dernières bribes de mémoire étaient plus claires, plus douloureuses, plus vivantes... Un combat, une épée, une chute, une noyade, un sauvetage, une noyade, le noir...

Elle poussa un cri déchirant, la douleur se ranimant, son corps physique essayant de se relier à son corps astrale. Les esprits du Zodiaque ne savaient que faire ! Que penser ! Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Qu'arrivait-il ?

Lucy ouvrit les yeux alors qu'étincelaient autour d'elle de nombreuses étoiles, comme pour la porter à son corps patient et douloureux. Elle dit, les yeux brillants de larmes :

\- Les amis... Ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plaît !

Elle disparut. Les dix portes d'Or présentes franchirent le passage aussitôt. Le Roi des Esprits souriait, ravi qu'ils aient obéit jusqu'au bout et pas tenté de rejoindre un monde,une dimension, où leur maîtresse n'était pas.

Comme si la gravité du monde s'acharnait sur son corps, Lucy fut poussée à travers les cieux avec brusquerie. Son corps astrale qui avait fui la douleur de son corps physique, traversa la voûte céleste telle une étoile filante pour frapper un lieu en pleine forêt, sur le continent.

Inspirant profondément, se recroquevillant de douleur, sa plaie à l'abdomen encore à vif même si le saignement avait cessé, elle ouvrit enfin ses grand yeux brun, rougis par le douleur. Elle voulait se lever, marcher, partir, rejoindre sa Guilde ! Mais son corps refusait de bouger tant la douleur étai intense. Cela la frustrait autant que sa douleur. Autour d'elle apparurent ses dix esprits du zodiaque. Ils posèrent tous un regard perplexe sur la blessure qu'elle avait et, posant une main sur son corps tremblant de douleur, ils la firent disparaître.

Lucy poussa un cri déchirant lorsque son corps fut soulevé de terre pour être téléporté. Même si le voyage fut bref. Voilà quatre mois que tous la savaient coincée entre la vie et la mort. A présent, les esprits célestes ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Ils ne savaient pas traiter des blessures humaines. Aquarius qui s'était opposée à cette manière brusque de lui rendre la mémoire ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Elle avait jadis perdu Layla, sa maîtresse, la mère de Lucy. Elle avait crû perdre Lucy, quatre mois plus tôt d'après la chronologie terrestre, lorsque sa clé avait heurté le fond du fleuve et qu'elle avait perdu tout contact avec sa maîtresse, ses appels résonnant dans le vide du monde astral. A présent, ce sentiment de vide intérieur était une torture qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir. L'impuissance était le pire de ses sentiments présents.


	9. Chapter 9

A Magnolia, dans la Guilde de Fairy Tail alors qu'en cette fin de journée tous les mages buvaient un bière glacée au bar , l'équipe spéciale de Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy et Juvia rentrait de mission. Le Conseil de la Magie avait interdit à la Guilde de mettre un pied dans la ville où se trouvait la Guilde Shame, après qu'ils aient détruit le bâtiment de la Guilde Noire et annihilé la majorité des membres. Seuls les mages noirs les plus puissants avaient réussit à fuir.

Mirajane leur apportait un plateau de boissons fraîches alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table, non loin du bar. Natsu buvait à peine sa boisson, son regard vide posé sur la place vide à côté de Wendy, face à lui.

Erza ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler, pour la énième fois de la journée, qu'il devait cessé d'être aussi absent, que cela nuisait à son efficacité sur le terrain lorsqu'une plus d'étoile s'abattit sur la table, la traversant comme si le bois était une illusion . Tous se levèrent d'un bond, craignant une attaque . Se tenant à distance du phénomène, sur le qui-vive, tous dans la Guilde fixaient les étoiles de plus en plus nombreuses.

Natsu avait le nez froncé, il n'aimait pas l'un des odeurs qui emplissaient le lieu. Il reconnut une senteur. Il cilla, c'était impossible !

Le crépitement des étoiles se fit plus fort, bientôt couvert par un unique cri de douleur, déchirant , empli de peine. Les dix Esprits du zodiaque qu'ils connaissaient bien apparurent, en cercle autour d'un corps en position fœtale, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine, la tête rentrée.

Loki s'exclama alors que disparaissaient ses compagnons, vidés de leurs forces et qu'il se voyait disparaître, incapable d'aider :

\- Aidez la ! Elle va mourir !

\- Dépêchez- vous ! Aboyait Aquarius en fusillant les mages béats du regard le plus sombre qu'elle avait.

Un gémissement de douleur sortit les mages présents de ces quelques secondes de stupeur. Natsu bondit par dessus le banc, retournant le corps tremblant pour l'examiner, s'exclamant :

\- Lucy ! Lucy ! Reste avec nous !

\- Je dois la soigner, vite ! Paniquait Wendy en remarquant le sang qui ruisselait déjà sur la table, perlant sur le sol pour former le début d'une flaque écarlate.

\- Par tous les Saints, souffla Makarov, assis sur le bar comme à son habitude, sa pioche de bière à la main.

A son réveil, la première chose dont elle se souvint fut du coups d'épée qu'on lui avait porté. Elle se releva en sursauts, le front en sueurs.

Un homme quelle ne connaissait pas était assis sur une chaise, face à son lit. Elle paniqua. Où étaient ses clés ? Où était Loki ? Elle se souvenait être apparue à Fairy Tail, elle avait entendu Natsu l'appeler puis elle avait perdu connaissance. Que s'était-il passé ? L'homme se leva. Elle hurla :

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Qui êtes vous ?

\- Un mage qui veut des réponses. Où étiez-vous ces derniers mois ?

-Que... De quoi.. Des mois ?Qui vous a envoyé ? Quelle Guilde ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Parlez ! Ikagura est pourtant sûre d'avoir vu vôtre corps disparaître.

-Ika... Assassins des Skulls ! Vous êtes...

Lucy sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines et la peur l'envahir. Sans ses clés, sans son fleuve étoile, elle ne pouvait rien faire !

Loki apparut alors, se plantant entre le lit et l'individu. Ce dernier se mit à rire, disant :

\- Un Esprit Céleste disparaît en une attaque ! Tu crois te sauver en les invoquant, petite ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas invoqué, je suis venu de moi même te tenir loin de ma maîtresse et amie, siffla Loki, le regard luisant.

\- Bien, disparais avec elle alors. Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler d'esquiver mais elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu, apparaissant derrière son adversaire alors que Happy péchait Lucy juste avant que son lit ne soit détruit par l'attaque. Elle fut choquée par la violence de l'attaque.

Loki envoya un Regulus Impact frapper l'intrus alors que Natsu qui avait fracassé la porte envoyait un Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu achever ce type étrange qui fut envoyé à travers la fenêtre qu'il fracassa pour s'écraser dans la rue. Lucy fut posée à terre, glissant sur ses genoux.

Natsu demandait, se précipitant à ses côtés :

-Lucy ! Lucy ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Comment as-tu pût être là si vite, souffla-t-elle, surprise.

\- J'ai l'ouïe fine. Je t'ai entendue hurler.

Elle hocha la tête. Loki restait à ses côtés, même si Natsu avait envoyé valser le mage noir. Lucy demanda :

\- Mes clés ont été retrouvées ?

\- Elles sont toujours restées là, sourit le Chasseur de Dragon en les décrochant de sa ceinture et en les posant dans ses paumes tremblantes.

\- Merci, Natsu, sourit la jeune fille en serrant ses clés contre son cœur.

Son partenaire perdit son sourire à la vue du bandage souillé de sang frais. Cette odeur l'irritait, lui rappelait combien il avait été impuissant et imprudent. Il lança :

\- Si j'avais été plus rapide, tu n'en serais pas là.

\- Si je n'avais pas épuisé ma magie, rien ne serait arrivé, le corrige-t-elle, s'étant préparée à l'entendre se faire des reproches.

\- Sans ton attaque, sans Urano Metria, la bataille aurait été perdue,fit-il tristement. Il y avait trop d'ennemis, pas assez de mages en état. Tu as sauvé des dizaines de vies et risqué la tienne.

\- Le quotidien de tout mage officiel, sourit Lucy.

Lorsque l'infirmière vint changer ses bandages, elle hurla en voyant de tour dans le mut et le lit fracassé. Elle jeta Natsu dehors, lui interdisant de détruire son hôpital et changea les bandages de Lucy, lui intimant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger et qu'elle avait été imprudente de quitter son lit.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque enfin, l'infirmière quitta son chevet pour aller enguirlander d'autres patients trop vifs, Lucy se redressa sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de la bataille ni si ses camarades allaient bien. Elle avait bien remarqué que Natsu s'en voulait et ne comprenait pas cela. Après tout, sa faiblesse avait failli la tuer, rien de plus. Perdue dans ses pensées et questions, elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, l'injection que l'infirmière lui avait faite y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Une semaine qu'elle était enfermée dans cette chambre ! Elle en devenait dingue ! Natsu lui avait annoncé que lui, Erza, Gray et Wendy s'en allaient en mission quelques jousrs. Ils étaient sensés prendre le train de 6h du matin. Lucy posa son regard embrumé par les antidouleurs sur l'horloge accrochée au mur et lut 12h.

Elle soupira. Elle était sensée être en mission. Le maître lui avait interdit de prendre une mission pendant un mois complet ! Elle avait protesté, affirmant qu'elle pouvait combattre et devait payer son loyer ! Le maître l'avait fixée avec sévérité et répliqué que la Guilde paierait son loyer. Erza avait affirmé qu'ils n'avaient que trop de missions pour leurs petits revenus et qu'ils avaient bien assez de Joyaux en réservé pour payer son petit loyer.

La jeune fille avait cédé, comprenant qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'argumenter.

Elle prit ses clés de sous son oreiller et appela Caprico. Il apparut aussitôt, la mine flamboyante, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Ma Dame ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi les mortels !

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'attaque ?

\- Ma Dame ne se souvient pas ?

\- Si tu veux parler de ma noyade et de mon plongeon dans cette chute, je m'en souviens. Mais comment Ikagura a-t-elle pu ne pas me tuer ? Je l'ai vue m'empaler de son katana ! Je me sentais mourir ! Alors que Natsu était si proche !

\- Ma Dame, calmez vous sinon les médecins n'hésiteront pas à vous placer sous sédatifs. Je pense que sire Léo est plus apte à vous expliquer bien que la seule personne pouvant vraiment vous raconter ce phénomène soit le Roi des Esprits.

\- Alors... Emmène moi dans le monde Céleste, Caprico !

\- Vous venez à peine d'en sortir ! Vôtre organisme ne peut pas supporter un retour si précipité.

\- Caprico... Je vous considère comme des camarades avant de vous considérer comme des esprits du zodiaque. Je me refuse à te donner un ordre.

\- Et vôtre Guilde ?

\- Je leur laisserai un mot. Je dois comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

\- Ce sera encore une longue absence, ma Dame. Êtes vous sure de cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas été absente plus de quelques jours.

\- Ma dame, vous avez erré quatre mois.

Lucy qui s'était levée pour rejoindre le petit bureau sur lequel elle comptait écrire un mot d'explication à Natsu vacilla. Se soutenant au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle se soutint au pupitre, battant es paupières à plusieurs reprises pour se reprendre. _Quatre moi ?_ Si longtemps ! Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire même si elle savait que jamais Caprico ne lui mentirait. Un souvenir embrumé lui revint. Ce mage noir qui était dans sa chambre à son réveil... Il lui avait demandé où elle avait été durant ces « mois » .

\- Après une telle absence, je vous conseille de rester vous reposer. La vérité peut bien attendre.

J'irai, souffla Lucy d'une petite voix.

Elle tenait toujours son trousseau de clés dans ses mains, comme si les lâcher serait une trahison. Elle prit la clé de la Vierge, murmura quelques mots et Virgo apparut avec dans ses mains une tenue du monde céleste afin que sa maîtresse puisse agir librement dans leur dimension.

\- Princesse, vous devriez prendre note du conseil de...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Un coups de feu brisa la fenêtre. Virgo se prit une balle en pleine tête. Dans un nuage d'étincelles, elle disparaissait, hurlant :

\- Caprico ! La princesse !

L'esprit du zodiaque avait réagit au quart de tour, plongeant sur sa maîtresse juste à temps. Il fut criblé de balles magiques. Lucy, paniquée, le vit aussi disparaître, s'excusant, le regard luisant d'horreur et de peur.

La jeune fille eut la présence d'esprit de rabattre le bureau devant elle, le renversant sans hésitation. Le bois fut transpercé de balles. Accroupie, Lucy se hâtait vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit à volée avant de se précipiter à travers le corridor.

Une infirmière tenta de l'intercepter mais la constelationiste ne se laissa pas faire. Elle quitta l'hôpital sans ralentir. Son trousseau bien en main, elle choisit une clé et hurla :

Porte du Lion ! Ouvres toi !

Loki apparut aussitôt, courant à ses côtés.

\- Lucy, courir dans cet état n'est pas sain...

\- J'aimerai bien ne pas courir. Mais on veut ma mort, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Oui, j'ai vu Virgo blessée et Caprico l'a suivie de peu, tout aussi amoché.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Ils ne pourront pas répondre à tes appels avant quelques heures, mais ils vont bien.

\- Tu me soulages...

Une balle magique lui effleura le sommet du crâne, frisant quelques unes de ses mèches blondes. Loki ne voyait pas le tireur, trop bien embusqué, pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Il ne pouvait même pas l'aveugler, sachant que les propriétés des esprits du zodiaque étaient connues de l'ennemi. La preuve étant qu'ils avaient visé Virgo à la tête, sachant que le coups la ferait disparaître aussitôt. Caprico avait juste pris les balles destinées à Lucy.

L'ennemi n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle puisse invoquer deux esprits simultanément alors qu'elle est convalescente.

 ** _Hey ! Hey ! Un beau retournement de situation ! Fermes simplement les yeux et imagiez le coups de crayons de Hiro Masima sous ces histoires que j'écris, si vous avez assez d'imagination, vous trouverez des planches et des planches vierges dans votre mémoire pour être emplies de fictions de fans las d'attendre les prochains scans !_**


	11. Chapter 11

La Guilde était bien trop loin et le tireur trop adroit. Loki ne pouvait risquer de la laisser dans une telle situation. Il était presque une heure de l'après midi, jamais elle ne croiserait de mages aptes à l'aider. Tous à Fairy Tail se reposaient à cette heure ci.

\- Lucy ! Hurla une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous deux.

La mage tourna son visage vers la gare devant laquelle elle passait en courant péniblement et croisa le regard flamboyant de Natsu. Le tireur, remarquant les mages qui accouraient vers sa cible fit pleuvoir toutes ses munitions sans traîner. Loki hurla un juron, saisit le bras de sa maîtresse et tous deux disparurent sous une pluie de balles et d'étincelles.

Erza s'arrêta, choquée par ce qui venait de se jouer sus leurs yeux. Natsu, avec amertume, ramassa le petit trousseau de clés qui gisait près des trous que les balles avaient creusé. Il passa ses doigts sur les gouttes de sang qui souillaient la pierre blanche du trottoir.

\- Là bas, signala Grey avec colère en poursuivant le mage qui fuyait à travers les toits. Natsu n'eut pas besoin de le dire, Happy déploya ses ailes et s'envola en emportant le Chasseur de Dragon, suivi de près par Carla et Wendy.

Erza suivait les pas de Grey, la mine assombrie.

\- Natsu-san... Cette odeur... fit Wendy, soucieuse.

\- Oui, c'était le sang de Lucy, fit le Chasseur de Dragon, le trousseau de clés accroché à sa ceinture, tintant contre sa bourse.

Virgo dont la plaie sur sa tempe disparaissait petit à petit, faisait les cent pas alors que Caprico, assis sur une colonne de pierre renversée, était plongé dans ses pensées. Aquarius voulait forcer sa porte, mais savait que l'absence d'eau n'était pas à ignorer et donc son impuissance serait certaine. Loki était parti depuis un moment. Il avait été invoqué, ce qui les avait tous soulagés, sachant que la porteuse de leurs clés n'avait pas été tuée si tôt Caprico abattu.

Aquarius eut un hoquet d'horreur, traversée par un frisson insupportable. Sa clé était tombée... Les autres esprits du zodiaque ressentaient la même chose et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier leur angoisse. Un éclair d'or traversa la voûte céleste.

Tous savaient ce qu'il se passait. Un humain traversait la porte sans tenue appropriée.

Loki apparut alors devant sa porte, le souffle court, le teint blafard. Il avait une épaule blessée.

\- Où est Lucy, s'exclama Aquarius sans se soucier de cette blessure qui disparaîtrait en peu de temps.

\- L'éclair... Où a-t-il frappé ?

Aquarius et Virgo furent les première à réagir, se précipitant aux côtés de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui tenait son bras blessé.

\- Les amis... j'ai encore perdu vos clés, fit la jeune femme d'un air triste.

\- Le contraire nous aurait étonné, s'amusa Virgo en souriant.

Le roi des Esprit apparut dans une bourrasque impressionnante. Les esprits célestes se postèrent face à leur maîtresse, sourcils froncés, prêts à la défendre même si les lois avaient été enfreintes. L'immense personnage s'exclama :

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal à ma vieille amie, détendez vous, enfants du ciel.

Aquarius soupira de soulagement alors que ses camarades baissaient leurs gardes.

Lucy oublia un instant son bras blessé, elle s'avança vers le roi des esprits et lui demanda :

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ?

\- C'est long, ma chère. Très long. Je vous laisserai une missive, dans le monde des mortels. Vous devriez y retourner, vieille amie, avant de ne perdre encore un temps précieux.

\- Le tireur, se souvint-elle avec horreur.

\- Allez-y, fit le roi en ouvrant un passage devant elle.

\- Combien de temps ai-je perdu ?

\- Aucun forcer la porte du monde céleste a quelque peu emballé nôtre dimension.

\- Navré, roi des esprits, fit Loki, tête baissée. Sa blessure avait disparue.

\- Tu as sauvé ta maîtresse, une prouesse ! Ne t'excuse pas, esprit de Lion.

Lucy fut engloutie par la porte qu'avait ouverte le roi des esprits. Aquarius hurla avec colère alors que disparaissait le passage et que le roi des esprits les laissait :

\- Insensé ! Elle n'a plus nos clés pour combattre ! Et l'ennemi est encore à Magnolia !

Loki sourit :

\- Natsu la trouvera avant le tireur, je le sais.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy apparut au milieu de la place, près de la gare. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, se demandant pourquoi le roi des esprits l'avait envoyée là.

Un coups de feu. Elle fut saisie par de puissants bras et voyait le sol s'éloigner.

Elle leva les yeux vers Natsu qui l'avait attrapée alors que Happy passait par là.

\- Idiote ! Sans clés, tu apparais en plein champs de bataille, s'exclama le Chasseur de Dragon alors que Happy les posait sur un toit. Lucy sourit à cette remarque, disant :

\- Je n'ai pas choisi d'apparaître là voyons. Merci de m'avoir aidée en tout cas. Qu'en est-il du tireur ?

\- Ce renard m'agace. Il se cache et nous tire dessus depuis un moment. Même si je le flaire, il change de position trop rapidement, fit Natsu, sourcils froncés, en lui tendant son trousseau de clés.

\- Tu reconnais son odeur ?

\- C'est le mage qui était dans ta chambre d'hôpital l'autre jour. Il appartient à Shame.

\- La Guilde noire que vous avez affrontée il y a des mois ?

\- Oh. Tu sais alors pour le temps durant lequel tu était considérée comme morte ?

\- Oui... Caprico m'a informée. Pourquoi ce mage nous attaque-t-il ?

\- Ils pensaient t'avoir tué,e une victoire inespérée contre Fairy Tail. Et puis ils se font écrasés par Fairy Tail. Alors qu'ils se relèvent de leur défaite, ils découvrent que celle qu'ils pensaient avoir tuée est en vie. Réaction ? Rééquilibrer la balance et faire de la morte une morte.

\- Ils veulent ma mort, s'exclama Lucy, horrifiée.

\- Ils ne l'auront pas, fit Erza qui venait d'arriver sur le toit, suivie de Grey.

\- Cette fois-ci, nous ne serons pas séparés, gronda Natsu qui se souvenait que s'il n'avait pas lâché la constelationiste, elle n'aurait pas été retrouvée par Ikagura ce jour là.

Des coups de feux balafrèrent la façade du bâtiment. Luc, irritée par ce fichu tireur et par le manque de logique de la guilde noire, appela Sagitarius. L'archer apparut, la mine sévère. Elle s'exclama :

\- Fais taire ce maudit mage noir !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Une volée de flèches, tirées avec une seconde d'intervalle, se dirigèrent vers l'origine des coups de feu magiques. Le mage noir hurla de douleur et tomba par la fenêtre qui lui servait de refuge, s'écrasant un étage plus bas sur le trottoir. Déjà Natsu et Grey l'encadraient. Erza était restée près de Lucy, l'attendant, la sachant convalescente et blessée, alors que celle ci finissait juste de descendre l'escalier de secours qui les menait à la rue.

\- Ligotez ce mage, nous le livrerons aux gardes du conseil, ordonna Erza d'une voix glaciale.


	13. Chapter 13

Enfin chez elle. Elle ôta sa chemise d'hôpital, allant se laver aussitôt. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse d'être dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas payé le loyer quatre mois durant. Tous la croyaient morte aussi. Elle se demandait, alors que l'eau chaude lui démaillait les cheveux, si la propriétaire avait choisi de tout garder en état. Elle l'avait fait durant es sept ans de disparition sur l'île Tenrou. Cela la fit sourire, Lucy avait souvent prit sa propriétaire pour une vieille femme sans scrupules. Elle avait un peu plus d'estime pour cette femme depuis un moment.

Enfin propre, n'ayant pas l'esprit à faire couler un bain, elle enfila le premier pyjama qui lui tomba sous la main et se glissa dans son lit en soupirant, posant son trousseau de clés sur sa table de chevet. Il se faisait déjà tard, à la guilde le maître interrogeait le tireur. Lucy les avait laissé, trop épuisée pour assister à l'interrogatoire interminable vue la loquacité du prisonnier.

Avec un soupir, elle se dit qu'elle avait échappé à la mort de justesse. Une fois de plus. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la Lucy du futur qui avait jadis donné sa vie pour la sauver. Lors des grands jeux magiques... Elle avait vu son cadavre une fois et ne voulait pas le devenir.

Son esprit tourmenté par ces idées sombres, elle finit par s'endormir. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre, pour le moment.

Au matin, c'est le bruit dans sa chambre qui la réveilla. Elle se redressa d'un bond, paniquée, craignant de croiser un mage noir de Shame. L'origine du bruit n'était autre que Happy qui tentait de déplacer une chaise sans la soulever.

Lucy se frotta les yeux, demandant :

\- Happy, que fais-tu là ?

\- On est venus voir si tu allais bien. Il est presque deux heure de l'après midi, on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir à la Guilde, fit l'exceed bleu en abandonnant la chaise pour aller s'installer sur le lit.

\- On ?

\- Natsu dort sur ton canapé.

\- Il dort? Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ?

\- Moi j'ai dormi, mais Natsu n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ça lui arrive depuis quelques mois. Il fait trop de cauchemars pour oser fermer les yeux.

\- Des cauchemars ? De Ignir ?

\- Non... Je ne peux pas en parler, alors ...

\- Tu veux un poisson, devina Lucy qui avait déjà quitté ses draps.

\- Tu sais négocier toi, rit Happy.

Lucy posa un drap léger sur les épaules de Natsu qui dormait profondément et alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire du thé.

\- Et mon poisson, fit Happy, peu ravi.

\- Hmm... Ce qui est dans mes placards est sûrement périmé depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas que tu aimeras du poisson pas frais. Je dois faire des courses, ce que je ferai une fois que j'aurai trouvé une annonce facile.

\- Tu ?

\- Si c'est pour faire des provisions, je ne vais pas vous entraîner avec moi, je remplirai la mission la plus simple qui me tombera sous la main.

\- Bah, attendons que Natsu se réveille, il a sûrement son mot à dire, fit l'exceed bleu en souriant.

\- Et ces cauchemars, tu m'en parles, fit la mage, de plus en plus curieuse. Elle tenait à sa voir ce qui troublait tant les rêves de son partenaire.

Happy fixa un instant Lucy qui buvait son infusion chaude assise à la table à manger. Il passa du lit à la table d'un petit bond, s'assit face à la jeune fille et dit :

\- Il y a quatre mois, il a cru te perdre. Chaque nuit, cette scène se rejoue, chaque nuit, il rêve les cent façons qu'a pût employer Ikagura pour t'achever. Chaque nuit, il est spectateur de ta mort et incapable de l'empêcher.

Lucy regardait son reflet dans sa tasse. Elle s'en était doutée. Elle avait compris quand elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital qu'il se reprochait son impuissance ce jour là. Elle même se reprochait d'avoir usé de trop de magie. D'avoir baissé sa garde. D'avoir été stupidement blessée.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, Happy, souffla-t-elle. L'exceed qui avait tiré un poisson de sa mini-besace et qui le croquait à pleine dents, dit, aussi curieux et profitant de l'absence de Natsu pour le réprimander :

\- Lucy, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es tombée par cette chute.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... Tu es sortie de l'eau ?

\- Quand le courant s'est fait moins violent, j'ai eut assez de forces pour me traîner sur la berge. Puis j'ai titubé dans le sous-bois, je n'avais pas toute ma tête. Je pensais que je n'étais pas loin du champs de bataille donc des autres.

\- Tu as rencontré Ikagura ou elle a juste trouvé ton fouet ?

\- La sabreuse aux cheveux roses ? Elle m'est tombée dessus dans une clairière.

\- Tu l'as affrontée ?

\- Non, elle m'a achevée, fit Lucy d'une voix brisée.

\- Mais tu es en vie, fit Happy, sourcils froncés.

\- Oui et je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Le roi des Esprits a dit qu'il me laisserait une expliation sur papier, j'espère tomber dessus rapidement.

\- Elle n'a pas brûlé ton corps alors, fit Happy qui se souvenait que Ikagura avait dit à Natsu qu'elle avait brûlé le corps de la mage céleste.

\- Comment expliquer ? Je voyais ce qu'elle faisait mais ne sentais rien. Je n'ai rien senti après son coups. Heureusement. Je l'ai vue me mettre le feu. Mais je n'ai pas ressenti de brûlure. Puis ce fut noir. Et je me suis réveillée dans le monde des Esprits, perdue et amnésique.

\- Donc elle n'avait pas menti, fit Natsu qui s'était réveillé et avait écouté. A mine était sombre, son regard luisait d'une étrange étincelle. Lucy se mordit la lèvres, regrettant d'avoir raconté cela.

.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Bonjour Natsu ! Bien dormi ?

Le Chasseur de Dragons la fixa du coin de l'œil et dit en se levant, se frottant la tête :

\- Mouais. Désolée, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller alors on a juste squatté.

\- Et vôtre maison, elle était trop loin ?

\- Pas ça... Je ne peux pas te laisser sans défenses.

\- J'ai mes clés sur moi tu sais, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ouais... N'empêche que ça ne m'aide pas. On te voit à la Guilde, on a des trucs à faire.

Happy lui rappela qu'elle lui devait un poisson et ses deux partenaires passèrent par sa fenêtre. Elle sourit, nostalgique, ravie de reprendre une vie « normale ».

En vitesse, elle se changea, enfilant un pantalon pour cacher ses bandages et un débardeur. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, accrocha ses clés à sa ceinture et prit un fouet dans son placard. Elle demanderait plus tard à Virgo de l'améliorer...

Enfin prête, elle courut à la Guilde, se maudissant de ne pas avoir cherché de missions la veille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut accueillie par la bonne humeur de Mirajane, les cris de Elfman, les éloges de Gray par Juvia et le mine sombre de Natsu. Elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Elle même n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa rencontre avec Ikagura en détails. Les mauvais souvenirs sont bien là où ils sont : derrière.

Au tableau d'affichage, il y avait énormément de quêtes, mais les destinations étaient trop éloignées et les prix excessifs. Elle voulait une mission simple et rapide ! Elle lut alors :

« _Besoin de mages de tous niveaux pour escorter un voyage. 1,3 millions de Joyaux pour le voyage, de la Mairie à la demeure du client. Voyage risqué, client vivant une région peu fréquentable, pour mages ayant un minimum de magie offensive._ »

Elle sourit, le prix était idéal pour qu'elle tienne le coups niveau nourriture durant un mois au moins. Elle décrocha l'annonce, sifflotant et sortit non sans avoir prévenu Mirajane qu'elle partait en mission.

En quelques minutes, elle fut à la Mairie où on lui donna une simple lettre qu'elle devait remettre à l'habitant de la dite-maison. Lucy, étonnée, rangea le pli dans la doublure du trousseau de ses clés et alla à la recherche de celle maison. Elle comprit, un peu plus tard, pourquoi c'était si bien payé.

La personne à laquelle la lettre était destinée vit dans les bas-fonds des Quartiers Rouges de Magnolia.

 _Dans les Quartiers Rouges, la loi n'est rien._

 _La magie n'est rien._

Seul le plus influent et le plus fort physiquement y hurle son bon-vouloir. Lucy, en tant que mage de Guilde Officielle, n'a pas le droit d'user de magie contre des civils. Ainsi donc, puisque les habitants des Quartiers Rouges sont des rebuts sans pouvoirs, elle se voyait déjà vendue sur le marché noir de Magnolia...

Discrète, folle de colère contre le client qui avait écrit l'annonce sans préciser que la destination était les Quartiers Rouges, elle avançait rapidement à travers les ruelles pour trouver la maison recherchée.

Il s'agissait d'une demeure lugubre à la façade bleu très sombre , couverte d'une substance puante et encore humide.

En frappant à la porte, elle s'en mit sur les mains, remarquant la couleur trop habituelle de la chose. Un rouge sombre. Une odeur métallique flottait çà et là. La porte s'ouvrir, un homme lui aboya de dégager. Elle lui tendit la lettre d'un geste mécanique, tentant de comprendre comment tant de sang avait pût arriver sur la façade. Il prit le pli, signa son reçu qu'elle rangea et ferma. Elle voulait à présent partir ! Loin de cette odeur qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait failli mourir ! Loin du danger de ce lieu où ses Esprits Célestes, ses amis, ne pouvaient pas la sauver. Loin des Quartiers Rouges...

Seule dans la ruelle, incapable de détacher ses yeux du liquide qui souillait les murs, Lucy se ressaisit. Elle s'engagea à nouveau à travers le dédale de ruelles sombres, traversant les Quartiers Rouges la tête basse, sans oser croiser un seul regard, sans oser adresser mot à quiconque.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Une douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Son cuir chevelu l'enflamma de douleur, à la racine. On avait saisit sa queue de cheval pour la tirer en arrière avec violence. Elle posa son regard sur celui qui l'avait arrêtée avec tant de rudesse. Un vulgaire marchand d'esclaves sans avenir. Elle lui gifla la main, se libérant, alors qu'il disait :

\- Quel beau tatouage...

Elle voulut l'ignorer, poursuivre son chemin. Il la saisit par le coude, la plaquant face contre le mur. Elle se tortilla pour se dégager mais sa poigne était étonnement forte. Cela ne faisait que grimper sa panique et son malaise.

\- On veut déjà partir, petit mage ?

Elle tendit sa main libre vers ses clés, il lui arracha son trousseau. Elle avait réussit à saisir une clé. Elle ne pouvait pas voir de quelle clé il s'agissait, hurlant seulement :

\- Ouverture forcée ! Porte d'Or !

Caprico apparut. Elle fut rassurée. Il disparut aussitôt, une expression de surprise et d'horreur se peignant sur son visage. Lucy vit, derrière la silhouette lumineuse de Caprico, un homme armé d'une épée. Il avait été rapide...

\- C'est dangereux de jouer avec la loi, petite mage, souffla son assaillant à son oreille.

La jeune fille tremblait de colère et d'horreur, alors que sa clé lui était aussi volé hurla :

\- Vous êtes un grand malade de frapper de dos ! Les esprits ressentent la douleur, pauvres ignorants !

\- Bah tes clés ne te serviront plus, donc tu n'auras pas à noter la plainte de ton ami esprit, rit l'homme à l'épée.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de ces clés, fit-elle, soulagée et amusée.

\- Je sais... Dommage. Ce seront mes cure-dents, rit l'homme qui la tenait.

Elle lui frappa le menton de l'arrière de sa tête, irritée de l'entendre parler ainsi de ses clés ! Ses amis !

Il hurla un juron, la balaya. Elle s'écrasa durement sur le sol alors qu'il appuyait son pied contre son dos, l'écrasant un peu plus contre le pavé.

\- Mais nous compenserons cette perte de bénéfice avec ta vente, petite fé tu es bien de Fairy Tail, vue ton tatouage.

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous frottez, fit Lucy en souriant malgré sa situation délicate.

\- Arrogante dans ta position ? Oui, on en tirera un bon prix.

Elle posa son regard tout autour d'elle. Plusieurs pieds emplissaient son champs de vision. Elle ne voulait pas laisser de larmes lui monter aux yeux, sachant que Caprico aurait tôt fait de prévenir Loki...

\- Que vois-je ? De la... Il ne pût railler plus longtemps. Un cri l'interrompit.

\- DÉGAGE ! Hurla une voix forte alors qu'il se prenait un coups de poing en plein nez et qu'il volait loin de sa marchandise.

Lucy se redressa sur ses genoux, mi-étonnée, mi-ravie de voir Natsu posté entre elle et les rebuts des Quartiers Rouges.

\- Comment oses-tu, gamin ?

\- Et toi, enflure ? Tu oses toucher à un membre de Fairy Tail ? Hurla le Chasseur de Dragon avec rage.

\- Ksss... Ici, les titre n'ont...

\- Rien à faire ! Ne touches pas à nos membres sinon ça chauffera pour toi !

\- Lucy ! Tu vas bien, fit Happy, inquiet, en se posant sur les genoux de sa partenaire.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle.

\- Vous les mages vous croyez tout permis ! Vous écrasez les gens ordinaires avec vos pouvoirs ! Aboyait l'esclavagiste.

\- Je m'en fous de ton blabla, dégages avant que je ne te fasses dégager, menaça Natsu, sourcils froncés.

\- Contre des civils tu ne peux employer la magie !

Un homme tenta de frapper le Chasseur de Dragon. Celui-ci l'enflamma sans remords, disant :

\- Contre mes ennemis j'userai toujours de mes flammes !

L'esclavagiste envoya quelques lame de jet .

Il fut vite jeté à terre, comme ses comparses, inconscient. Natsu arracha les clés de Lucy de sa poche, allant les rendre à son amie.

\- Tu n'as rien au moins ?

\- Non. Non. Tu es arrivé juste à temps, fit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit, enfin, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit sans hésitation et attacha son trousseau à sa ceinture en marchant à ses côtés.

Natsu et Happy la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la Mairie où elle reçut son paiement et hurla contre le client pour lui reprocher le manque d'informations. Natsu, entendant cela, renifla, peu ravi.

\- Faut pas vous plaindre pour un nom, gamine ! S'exclamait le client, un homme dodu et cocus.

\- Un nom ? Un quartier ! Le plus dangereux de la ville, surtout pour des mages ! S'exclamait Lucy scandalisée par ce manque de sérieux.

\- Si vous êtes incapable de vous battre il ne faut pas prendre de missions alors !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! La loi m'interdit de faire usage de magie contre des civils !

\- Fallait y penser avant !

\- Avant d'être vendue ? Mais vous avez un grain !

\- Vous êtes là pour vous plaindre or vous avez enfreint la loi ! Alors, qui a un grain maintenant ?

\- Que... Comment osez-vous risquer la vie de mages et payer si cher pour une vulgaire lettre que vous pouvez envoyer par la poste ? C'est scandaleux !

\- Les affaires, ma chère !

\- Vous... Vous ! Vous êtes de mèche avec les esclavagistes !

Le client ne dit rien, soudain mal à l'aise. Lucy fit un pas en arrière, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Natsu saisit l'homme par le collet, la tirant par dessus le comptoir de l'accueil, son visage à quelques cheveux du sien.

\- Il y avait quoi dans la lettre ?

L'homme le fixait, tremblant, dégoulinant de sueurs.

\- RÉPONDS !

\- Je... Une... Une description.

\- De quoi ?

\- La... La mage qui livrait le courrier.

\- Pourquoi vouloir enlever un mage de Fairy Tail ? Pour Shame, la guilde Noire ?

Non... Juste pour les affaires...

Natsu le lâcha. Il était écœuré par l'avidité humaine. Il prit Lucy, choquée, par les épaules, la menant vers la porte. Il entendit :

\- Maudit mêle-tout...

Il lâcha sa camarade, se tournant du comptoir, grondant :

\- Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !

Et la Mairie disparut.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

...

..

.

Lucy voulait le réprimander pour son acte, mais elle souriait, émue. Elle dit :

\- Merci d'être venu me trouver, Natsu.

\- J'avais entendu qu'une mage était suivie dans les Quartiers Rouges et puis Mira m'a informé que tu étais en mission dans les Quartiers Rouges, fit-il. J'ai eut la chance d'arriver à temps. Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu partais en mission, Lucy !

Troublée de le voir en colère, la constelationiste fit un pas en arrière, disant :

\- Je... Je n'allais pas t'ennuyer alors que tu rentres à peine de mission. J'avais juste besoin de joyeux pour mon loyer, rien de bien sérieux...

\- Nous sommes une équipe, ne l'oublie pas, fit le Chasseur de Dragon en s'en allant en direction de la Guilde.

Elle le regarda partir, attristée et se dirigea vers son appartement. Là, elle croisa sa propriétaire. Une jeune femme devant approcher de la trentaine avec de long cheveux roses. Elle était tyrannique et égocentrique et sa figure était décorée de rides prématurées. Celle ci fixait la jeune mage avec sévérité. Elle gronda :

\- Et l'argent de mon loyer ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas assez, s'excusa Lucy déconfite en lui tendant la prime qu'elle venait de toucher.

La fille de la grosse dame qui avait donné son terrain, lui arracha l'enveloppe, compta les billets et s'exclama :

\- Il manque 5 mille joyaux ! Déjà que tu te plais à disparaître quelques jours avant la paye, si en plus tu ne paies pas ton mois alors que je passe l'éponge sur es quatre d'absence...

Lucy fixait les pieds, incapable de trouver une excuse. Elle se savait en tort. Elle aurait dû faire des économies...

La propriétaire, irritée, cracha sur les bottes de Lucy et dit :

\- Tu ne rentres pas si tu ne paies pas. Y en a marre de ces histoires de mages !

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la propriétaire lui claqua la porte au nez et tira le verrou avec un crissement.

Avec un soupir, Lucy se dirigea vers la Guilde, même si elle était certaine que vue l'heure qu'il était, ce serait fermé et vide...

Magnolia savait être une ville effrayante de nuit. La constelationiste avait sa main droite posée sur son trousseau de clés scintillantes, mal à l'aise. Elle longea la rivière, passa le pont, s'engagea à travers les rues obscures.

Aucunes lanternes n'avaient été allumées. Aucun chat ne passait. La mage sentait la pression de cette solitude lui peser. Elle voulait rejoindre la Guilde au plus vite. Elle voulait se sentir en sécurité après avoir tant vécu. Du réconfort pour une nuit... Un bonheur qu'elle pourrait supplier aux étoiles sans pour autant l'obtenir.

Un bruit de pas. Elle se retourna, lentement, sur ses gardes, les clés de Léo et de Virgo en main. Trois étrangers enroulés dans des capes bordeaux sortirent de l'ombre, l'un riant de sa posture défensive, de son réflexe ridiculement vain...

\- Pourquoi me suivez-vous, lança la mage, sourcils froncés.

Celui du centre, un homme, ôta la capuche, dévoilant sa chevelure blanche comme la neige et ses yeux rouges comme les flammes. Il dit d'une voix calme, indifférent à sa posture défensive :

\- Nous avons quelques différents avec tes compagnons. Nous venons rééquilibrer les choses et rétablir l'égalité entre les pouvoirs.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il dénuda son épaule, dévoilant son insigne. Un grand S dans une gueule ouverte de serpent. Shame.

\- De la guerre qui oppose nos Guildes, princesse, ria l'autre homme en retirant sa capuche alors que la femme à ses côtés soupirait.

Lucy fit un pas en arrière. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à invoque Loki... Une explosion la fit voler en arrière, ses clés glissant sur le pavé. Gémissant de douleur, elle tenait son bras blessé contre elle, tentant de récupérer la clé la plus proche, son trousseau s'étant répandu à terre. Une seconde explosion éparpilla ses clés et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur d'une battisse.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs passa sa main devant lui, comme s'il caressait le vide et Lucy sentit des chaînes de fer l'entraver.

Elle vit Natsu surgir des cieux, hurlant de colère puis fut assommée par la mage noire qui n'avait pas dit mot. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Natsu se faire projeter à terre pour ne plus se relever...

.

..

...


	17. Chapter 17

Une migraine horrible lui tiraillant le crâne, Lucy se réveilla sur un sol dur et froid. Elle se releva avec peine, ses poings enchainés derrière son dos. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Elle n'avait plus ses clés ni son fouet. Elle se souvint alors de la dernière scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux...

Debout face aux barreaux, sa tête plaquée contre le métal froid et rouillé, elle hurla, tentant de repérer quelqu'un :

\- Où est Natsu ? Qu'avez-vous fait à la Guilde ? Répondez !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc, le mage au pouvoir si étrange, et aux yeux rouge comme le sang arrivait au bout du corridor, se frottant la tête. Il grinça :

\- Fais moins de bruit, gamine, tu vas réveiller ceux qui dorment.

\- Répondez à mes questions ! S'exclama Lucy, sourcils froncés de colère et d'inquiétude.

D'un mouvement de la main, il lui entrava les pieds. Elle s'effondra à terre, déséquilibrée. Il lança, face à sa prison, de l'autre côté des barreaux :

\- Te crois tu en position de donner des ordres ? Calmes toi, c'est la dernière fois que je le dis...

Lucy, son menton éraflé, se mordit la lèvre, impuissante. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là...

Dans la prison faisant face à la sienne, il commençait à y avoir du mouvement aussi. Le mage aux cheveux blanc grogna quelque chose que Lucy ne tenta même pas de comprendre.

Là, en face, dans l'obscurité de la cellule...

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ses poings étaient liés aux murs, ses pieds pendaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Natsu bouillait de colère.

Lui, Chasseur de Dragons, Mage de Fairy Tail, avait été stupidement capturé. Lui, partenaire de missions, n'avait pas réussit à tenir sa promesse...

\- Tiens... L'autre zouave se réveille. Sûrement à cause du bruit que tu as fait, gamine...

\- ... gnes-toi... gronda Natsu.

\- Pardon, fit la mage, souriant de toutes ses dents, amusé par la position de faiblesse du Mage qui avait ravagé leur ville de siège et les bâtiments de leur Guilde.

\- Éloignes-toi d'elle ! Gronda Natsu avec plus de force, tirant sur ses chaînes pour les briser, faisant un boucan impossible.

Le mage aux cheveux blancs porta ses mains à ses oreilles, le bruit l'irritant. Il ouvrit la porte de la prison de la constelationiste qui tenta de s'éloigner malgré et contre tout. Le Chasseur de Dragons tentait de se libérer, ses chaînes grinçant sous l'effet de la pression subie...

Sa chevelure blonde dans une main, il tenait la mage de Fairy Tail qui n'avait pas su mourir. Lucy se tortillait pour se dégager, sachant que sa position n'aiderait Natsu ni à combattre ni à se libérer.

\- Assez de cette agitation, Chasseur de Dragon ! Aboya le mage, son front barré d'une ride de colère, ses nerfs à ses tempes se démarquant su sa peau pâle. Il était mage de création, il était maître de l'imagination.

Il ne supportait pas que son esprit soit souillé par une telle pollution sonore ! Cela le répugnait au plus haut point !

Lorsqu'une lame apparut sous sa gorge, la constelationiste cessa soudain de gigoter, ses yeux luisant de colère et de crainte. Natsu avait cessé de remuer, son regard flamboyant semblant incendier l'espace. Autour du Chasseur de Dragon, l'espace se déformait, la chaleur était palpable, la tension impensable...

Les chaînes pourtant magiques changèrent d'état. L'acier, fruit de l'imagination du mage à la blanche crinière, fut réduit en une flaque difforme et misérable.

Le mage de Shame avait cessé de parler, de penser... Ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux était impensable. Natsu avançait vers cet ennemi irritable la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui était telle qu'elle détruisait les barreaux sur son chemin et faisait trembler les mains de son adversaire.

\- Lâches-la !

Ce fut un ordre. Une voix calme. Le mage à la chevelure de neige ne put réagir, il fixait ce monstre de puissance qui avançait...

\- Réagis !

Le mage écarta ses doigts, lentement. Lucy se retrouva sur ses genoux, incapable de tenir debout, encore choquée par cette vague de puissance qui déferlait sur elle pour aller anéantir, écraser, son adversaire.

Natsu posa un genou près de sa partenaire. Il posa sa main sur les chaînes, les faisant disparaître.

\- Viens, Lucy... Nous y allons...

Il l'aida à se relever doucement, soupirant , ennuyé d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle.

\- Mes clés, souffla-t-elle.

Le Chasseur de Dragon les remarqua d'un coups d'œil, à la ceinture du mage en état de choque. Il grogna de mépris et lança froidement :

\- Donnes moi ça.

La mage avait un petit sourire mi-nerveux, mi-fou, sur la face. Il lança, un coups d'œil à sa ceinture et eut un petit rire. Lucy fronça des sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il manigançait. Il prit le petit trousseau, le décrochant de sa ceinture , fixa les clés du zodiaque et les clés d'argent. Il les jeta. Lucy, par reflex, plongea pour les attraper. Un trou se forma sous ses pieds, elle fit un petit « Oh » en tombant alors que Natsu plongeait à sa suite, pestant.

Mage de la création, maître de l'imagination, il avait crée un trou pour éloigner de lui ce qui l'effrayait, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'expliquait pas... Il éloignait ces mages de Fairy Tail qui allaient contre la nature humaine, contre les gènes opportunistes et individualistes des individus dits-civilisés...

Les deux mages tombaient d'un vaisseau invisible qui survolait la région montagneuse de Magnolia. Lucy, ses clés bien en main, hurlait de panique , d'une voix suraiguë, en voyant le sol se rapprocher inexorablement. Elle vit Natsu qui tentait de l'attraper, à quelques pieds au dessus d'elle. Il hurlait des mots hachés par le vent. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Ses grands yeux bleu se fermèrent, ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger, elle e refusait à convoquer un esprit Céleste qui souffrirait d'une blessure gravissime.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix familières...

Sous elle ! Ses bras s'écartèrent, elle reconnut le Christina, le vaisseau à impulsion magique de la Guilde Blue Pegasus !

\- Invoquez un Esprit ! Hurlait Ichiya avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- NON ! La chute est trop importante ! Hurlait Lucy.

Les planches du pont s'approchaient à toute vitesse.

\- Ne sois pas absurdes, ce sont des Esprits ! Ils ne mourront pas !

\- Ils souffriront ! S'exclama Lucy en replaçant ses bras devant elle.

\- NATSU ! Hurla alors Ichiya désemparé.

Lucy ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés d'appréhension, les lattes du pont étaient si proches...

Des bras passèrent sous ses jambes, attrapant ses épaules... Elle fut réceptionnée, juste à temps, alors que le pont allait la briser.

Natsu, utilisant ses pouvoirs, avait accéléré sa chute pour rejoindre sa partenaire la plus vite possible. Il avait réussit à lui éviter une chute mortelle juste à temps...

Il était debout sur le pont, le souffle court, sous les regards rassurés des membres de Blue Pégasus, sa partenaire dans ses bras. Celle ci sourit, rassurée, ses mains tellement serrées autour de ses clés que ses paumes avaient été transpercées...

\- Idiote ! Explosa le Chasseur de Dragon, bouillant de colère, en la déposant.

\- Que...

\- Dans de telles situations, n'agis jamais de façon si inconsciente ! Tu aurais put te briser la nuque en te fracassant sur ce pont !

\- Je...

\- Une fois je t'ai perdue, incapable de t'aider ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai ! Ne joues pas avec ta vie Noms des Dieux !

Lucy effleura du bout des doigts la main de Natsu, disant calmement, renonçant à lui faire un reproche :

\- Si on t'avait demandé de mettre Happy en danger pour ta propre vie, aurais-tu accepté ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Happy n'est pas un combattant, siffla Natsu en écartant sa main d'un geste brusque.

Les membres de Blue Pégasus observaient les deux mages de Fairy Tail en pleine dispute sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Lucy demanda alors :

\- Si on t'avait demandé de m'utiliser comme bouclier pour survivre, l'aurais-tu fait, même si j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour la tienne ?

\- Jamais ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne pourrai pas choisir ta mort pour ma vie ! Ni même te laisser être blessée. Ce serait impensable, rétorqua Natsu avec plus de calme, troublé par ces mots et cette tendresse dans sa voix. Elle semblait désolée, sincère...

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai refusé d'agir en dépit de la sécurité de mes Esprits car ils sont mes camarades avant tout, sourit-elle, ses clés dans les mains.

Natsu comprenant malgré tout le choix de la jeune fille. Il soupira, disant :

\- Désolé de m'être emporté...

\- Merci de t'inquiéter, lança-t-elle en souriant encore plus.

\- Venez, on va vous soigner, lança Ichiya, presque timidement, en les invitant à regagner l'intérieur du vaisseau.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ! Dernier Chapitre ! J'espère que la fin vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait ! Je l'adore !**

 **Finit pour Fairy Tail ! Escaflowne attend sa suite ! Coraline aussi ! Kenshin sa fin ! Asuna aussiiii ! XD**

 **En plus, je me lance dans une fic de Soul Eater, ahahaha, je me fais rire XD**

 **...**

* * *

Lorsque le Christina se posa face à la grande Guilde de Fairy Tail, les membres de Blue Pégasus furent accueillis par des mages ennuyés et surpris.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite, lança Erza qui venait à leur rencontre.

\- Nous avons des passagers qui devraient vous intéresser, mais ils dorment, je n'ose pas les réveiller, ils ont besoin de savourer le parfum du repos, fit Ichiya en allant vers elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Wendy qui était aux côtés de son aînée. Je peux peut être les aider.

\- Je sens l'odeur pestilentielle de ce dragon de feu, railla Gajeel en souriant d'un air satisfait.

\- Est ce que... hésita Wendy, prête à monter à bord, ses mains portées à sa bouche.

\- Ouais... La blonde aussi est dans la vaisseau, répondit Gajeel, ce qui rassura tout le monde.

Natsu apparut alors sur le pont du vaisseau. Il avait une mine sombre, un regard sérieux. Il bondit à terre, lançant à ses camarades :

\- Nous avons des ennuis. Shame risque de reparaître.

\- Oy Natsu, reste calme et dis nous pourquoi vous avez disparus une semaine, fit Grey.

\- Shame nous a enlevés, annonça le chasseur de Dragon. Ils jugent équitable, juste, de tuer celle qui n'est pas morte.

\- Ils veulent rééquilibrer la balance, grogna Grey avec mépris.

\- Le Conseil nous a interdit de... intervint Macao, sourcils froncés.

\- Ouais, de les provoquer et approcher. Mais on ne fait rien de tel, grinça Gajeel avec un petit sourire sombre.

\- Ils nous ont provoqués, notifia Natsu.

\- Et ils viennent à nous, gronda Erza, sabre au clair.

Le Christina fut soudain « bousculé » par un vaisseau qui apparut de nulle part. Son manteau d'invisibilité s'était estompé à l'approche de la barrière dressée par Makarof qui protégeait les alentours de la Guilde.

Ainsi donc la magie noire qui maintenait invisible le large vaisseau rouge sombre fut en un instant brisée. Le Christina roula sur son flanc gauche, provoquant des cris chez ceux qui durent éviter de se faire écraser.

Natsu, lui, pâlit en voyant le vaisseau rouler sur le côté comme une vulgaire bouteille vide...

Ichiya aussi comprit en voyant se biser l'une des ailes que le vaisseau pouvait se faire écraser comme un insecte.

Les mages de Fairy Tail virent une tête blonde remuer sur le pont pour glisser sur une rambarde et s'y accrocher avec un cri.

\- Lucy est blessée ! Hurla Natsu en fonçant.

\- Natsu, l'ennemi est... hurla Grey avec colère.

\- Sur le point de tous nous tuer ! Fermes la et combats ! Aboya Gajeel qui d'un coup de son poing d'acier avait éventré le vaisseau ennemi malgré la distance.

Lucy était debout sur la rambarde qui menaçait de se briser même si le Christina était immobile à présent. Elle se tenait son côté douloureux, grognant de colère. Elle s'était mal réceptionnée après sa chute...

Elle lança un regard au sol qui n'était pas si loin et bondit.

Dans une roulade, elle atterrit face à un Natsu rassuré et amusé.

\- Allez, partenaire, on a du boulot, lança-t-il en lui tendant un main.

\- Le maître finira blâmé par le Conseil, sourit la constelationiste en saisissant sa main pour se relever.

Ainsi donc, Fairy Tail et Shame s'affrontèrent, détruisant le quart de Magnolia sous les regard las des civils.

Luxus se plaisait à causer de nombreux dégâts au vaisseau ennemi. Erza avait déjà défaits tous ceux qui osaient lui faire face. Natsu avait vaincu leur ravisseur. Lucy avait vaincu ses adversaires grâce à ses clés d'or. Grey s'était fait un plaisir de geler ses adversaires, perdant au passage sa chemise...

Fairy Tail vainquit. Makarof, assis sur le toit de sa Guilde fixait les restes du vaisseau ennemi, gisant, en flammes, près du Christina. Ichiya pleurait son vaisseau perdu. Erza marmonnait qu'il aurait dut partir dès que possible.

Des gravas de ce vaisseau rouge sombre, un homme sortait, marchant tranquillement dans les flammes. Il souriait, un sourire fou. Il marcha jusqu'aux portes de la Guilde, époussetant sa tenue.

\- Je suis mage des constellations, Maître de Shame et j'ai une éxigence, ensuite, je m'en irai.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il nous baragouinne encore ce gus, grogna Grey.

\- Il émane de lui une puissance extraordinaire. Ne baissez pas vos gardes ! Aboya Erza dans son armure des fées, deux sabres dressés.

\- On ne peut pas perdre maintenant de toute façon, notifia Gajeel en transformant son bras droit en sabre.

\- On peut toujours perdre, tant que l'ennemi est debout, grogna Natsu, surveillant d'un oeil attentif la maître de Shame.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

C'est Makarof qui, descendant de son toit, avait parlé.

Le maître de Shame sourit de façon étrange, étirant son visage qui semblait flasque et non-uniforme. Ses yeux rouges fouillèrent les troupes de Fairy Tail pour se poser sur la mage qui l'intéressait.

Il dit, écartant les bras devant lui, comme pour montrer à tous l'immense étendue de sa grandeur...

\- Je veux la constelationiste de Fairy Tail ! La fameuse fille de Layla ! La fille de la plus puissante constelationiste !

\- JAMAIS !

Ce fut un cri commun qui fit naître un sourire amusé à Lucy. Elle se demande aussi comment ce type peut avoir connu sa défunte mère...

Une ombre noire, flottant autour du maître de Shame, grossit à vue d'œil. Tous sont sur le pied de guerre, prêt à en découdre. Makarof a les sourcils froncés, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne connaît pas la spécificité de la magie de cet étranger.

Il sourcil en voyant le maître de la Guilde noir éclater de rire et trop tard, comme tous ses « enfants », comme tous les membres de sa guilde, il comprend.

Tous sot là, yeux écarquillés, inertes, coincés das cet état stable et inqualifiablement troublant. Ils voient, entendent, sentent ais ne peuvent réagir. Ils sont figés. Ils sont paralysés.

Lucy a son poing crispé sur ses clés, les pointes des clés d'or lui transperçant la paume tant elle serre. Oui, elle a peur que cet individu lui dérobe ses clés. Oui, elle pense pouvoir les protéger ainsi.

Le maître de Shame est là, face à elle, narguant tous les mages qui essaient malgré et cotre tout de se libérer de cette emprise.

La mage des constellations a le regard braqué sur cet homme qui a connu sa mère. Il effleure sa joue couverte par un patch e dit :

\- Ta mère a utilisé la Porte Éclipse pour braver le temps et envoyer ici des protagonistes du passé. Je suis le fils du roi des Esprits qui n'a pas voulu la châtier pour son crime et je vais en ce jour faire justice !

\- Comment allez-vous faire justice, lança Gajeel, curieux, faisant fi des regards assassins de ses camarades.

\- Je vais rendre à ce monde son équilibre propre.

\- Vous allez renvoyer les protagonistes du passé dans le passé, hasarda Lucy.

\- Non. Je vais t'y envoyer.

\- C'EST INSENSE ! ECARTES TOI, VIEUX FOU ! Braillait Natsu avec colère, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- 400 ans, voici ton voyage, jeune fille.

\- L'époque des Dragons, souffla avec horreur Levy.

\- Ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! L'époque de la Grande Renaissance ! Lorsque les hommes se levèrent enfin pou faire face au destin au lieu de le subir !

\- Comment allez-vous m'envoyer là bas, Eclipse est détruite, fit Lucy, sourcils froncés.

\- Ma magie, jeune fille ! Ma magie ! Je suis fils des constellations ! J'ai pouvoir sur le temps et l'espace !

\- Même si vous l'envoyez là bas, nous vous retrouverons, vous tuerons puis irons la récupérer, commenta Grey.

\- ALORS DEGAGE ! Hurlait Natsu, toujours en plein conflit intérieur.

\- Non car elle rejoindra le passé... Un lieu où Layla Heartfilia ne sera pas née... Donc vous l'oublierez tous...

\- On n'oubliera jamais un camarade ! Hurla Erza.

\- Une mage de Fairy Tail ne sera pas oubliée ! Renchérit Juvia.

\- Vous avez beau avoir un bon fond... Vous ne pouvez rien contre le temps, sourit , presque tristement, le maître de Shame.

Il posa sa main sur le front de la constelationiste murmura un sort. Lucy vit une myriade d'étoiles quitter les cieux pour l'encercler, accélérant de plus en plus, créant des anneaux d'or qui l'isolaient petit à petit du monde.

Elle sentit la main du maître Shame quitter son front, puis une force invisible la crocheta au nombril pour la tirer vers la voûte stellaire dans un cri aigu.

Les mages de Fairy Tail virent une lumière aveuglante frapper la place. Makarof lança un regard troublé à ce qui les entourait, étonné de ne rien voir d'anormal. Natsu qui avait été aveuglé par la lumière, jurait alors que les autres mages chuchotaient, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Quelle était cette lumière, lança Erza, étonnée de se trouver en tenue de combat. Elle changea d'armure , lançant un regard à ses camarades.

\- Alors là, je ne saurai répondre... fit Makarof.

\- Hey, Ichiya, tu es veu nous rendre visite, s'exclama joyeusement Cana en le remarquant.

Magnolia avait été restaurée par la magie du maître de Shame qui avait disparu avec son vaisseau. Il semblait que rien n'avait troublé la paix de leur journée. Tous le pensaient. Le temps avait effacé ces parcelles de mémoires paradoxales... Ils avaient oublié leur camarade...

Gémissant, se frottant sa tête douloureuse, sûrement garnie d'une bosse, Lucy se relevait, étudiant du regard ce qui l'entourait : un champs de bataille... Elle lança un regard paniqué à ceux qui se faisaient massacrés, des villageois qu'elle ne connaissait pas...

Une main la saisit, la tirant d sa torpeur pour la faire courir à travers ce champs de ruine et de désolation. La mage de Fairy Tail

se laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

Leur course cessa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers celle qui l'avait tirée de là. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser un petit cri de surprise lui échapper. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, laissant ses larmes couler.

L'inconnue, une longue tresse brune lui tombant dans le dos, fixa la jeune fille qu'elle avait trouvée debout comme un piquet sur le champs de bataille.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Calmes-toi ! Je comprends que tu sois choquée, mais on doit bouger. Ok ?

Lucy hocha lentement la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

La jeune fille sourit face à cette réponse. Elle donna une petite fiole rouge à la mage, disant :

\- Bois ça, au moins il y aura deux survivantes...

Sans demander ce que c'était, elle but le contenue de la petite fiole.

\- Nous sommes en quelle année , demanda lentement Lucy.

\- Tu ne serais pas tombée sur la tête ? Nous sommes en l'an X350, et le village vient d'être ravagé. Nous devons fuir, plus tard les questions ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se levant, tirant Lucy par la main.

Laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour revenir en arrière, Lucy suivait sa sauveuse qui la menait à présent par un chemin de montagne, loin des flammes du village et des dangers des assaillants.

\- En fait, comment tu t'appelles, demanda sa sauveuse.

\- Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia, hoqueta la mage.

Sa sauveuse lui fit face, ses grandes boucles d'oreilles d'or luisant sous la lune ronde. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, comme pour taire ses larmes et dit :

\- Moi c'est Éclair ! Je suis prêtresse ! J'ai une mission importante, protéger ce pendentif, si tu n'as nulle part où aller tu peux voyager un out de chemin avec moi !

\- Enchantée, Eclair ! Je suis mage et je jure de t'aider à protéger ce pendentif, sourit Lucy, essuyant ses larmes, souriant d'un air décidé.

 **X791 _Magnolia.**

Natsu était assis au bar , parlant avec Hppy, alors que Mirajane servait tout le monde. Erza mangeait une part de sa fameuse tarte à la fraise, ravie et Grey s'ennuyait de ne pas avoir de missions convenables.

Les portes de la Guilde s'ouvrirent, découvrant une jeune femme dont les long cheveux blond était noués en une tresse qui lui arrivait aux fesses. Elle portait une tenue peu commune, des clés brillant à sa ceinture. Elle s'avança vers le maître Makarof sans 'ombre d'une hésitation, ne se souciant pas des regards des mages.

\- J'aimerai devenir mage de vôtre Guilde ! Fit-elle, souriant largement.

\- Euh... A qui ai-je l'honneur, fit Makarof, sourcils froncés, remarquant la marque rose que la jeune inconnue avait sur la main droite.

\- Moi ? Je suis Lucy Phenix, mage stellaire ! Ma défunte sœur, Eclair, aimerait que vous m'aidiez à protéger un objet précieux.

\- Quel objet ?

\- Une pierre convoitée par des mages noirs. Elle est dans le monde des esprits, entre les mains de mon vieil ami, le roi des Esprits.

\- Puis-je savoir quel est vôtre age, mademoiselle... Il émane de vous une aura étrange, fit Gajeel en s'avançant, aussi curieux et tendu que ses camarades.

\- J'ai 459 ans, je suis immortelle, comme les Phénix, fit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Et pourquoi tu portes l'emblème de notre Guilde, lança froidement Natsu qui s'était approché.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- Le temps n'est pas un problème, fit Erza calmement, écartant de quelques gestes brusques les mages qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de la nouvelle venue.

Mirajane adressa un sourire aimable à Lucy Phenix en lui servant un verre.

\- Eh bien voilà, tout a commencé...

 _ **THE END !**_


End file.
